


Worse than HanaHaki disease

by MaruShuMaru



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira Kurusu is the son of Katsuya Suou and Maya Amano, M/M, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Man, Secret Relationship, about the protag's past, grey morality, relevant in further chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruShuMaru/pseuds/MaruShuMaru
Summary: There was a huge problem. And there was no close solution. Not from his notes on the research Takuto was so desperately trying to finish or the advice from the problem itself. He didn’t know how, why, or when but somewhere down the line from meeting him these two past months, Takuto had developed feelings for the one person he shouldn’t. That someone was Akira Kurusu.Main Pairing: Akira Kurusu / Takuto Maruki.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Maruki Takuto, Kurusu Akira/Maruki Takuto, Maruki Takuto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist/Maruki Takuto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	1. Your Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viewer digression is advised. Read at your own risk. Given the Persona 5 M rating though, this shouldn't be a surprise. Also, this ship is surprisingly gaining a lot of traction lately. I mean it's good food but it showed up like wildfire. And can I say that every single one I read is an absolute banger. Props to you all. Hopefully I too can be a contributor. And no BETA, we die like men.

> ~~_**Even the flower disease was much kinder than this.** _ ~~

There was a huge problem. And there was no close solution. Not from his notes on the research Takuto was so desperately trying to finish or the advice from the problem itself. He didn’t know how, why, or when but somewhere down the line from meeting him these two past months, Takuto had developed feelings for the one person he shouldn’t. That someone was Akira Kurusu.

He wonders when the feelings first started. Surely not when he spotted the raven haired guy and his friends, Sakamoto-kun and Takamaki-san emerge from the distorted world that would be key to further his research goals. Back then, it was a means to justify the end. Purely curiosity at that point. And that there might had not been a chance to even meet again.

And then fate struck when Takuto learned that all three students were going to the same school that had hired him as a counselor. Overjoyed and knowing that his research has about to become a reality and not some pipe dream that got rejected over and over again by those in power, Takuto approached the group. Offering a place to talk about what happened with Kamoshida and the promise of snacks, he asked all three of them to join a session with him.

Of course, Sakamoto-kun being wary of any adult that crossed his path and the main one to distrust teachers, gave a few choice words before saying no. What a shame that Takuto had to result to telling the group if they didn’t come, the school would make them. Glancing back and forth with worry on their faces, they all reached the same agreement. Kurusu has spoken first though, which was quite the surprise. _‘I suppose there’s no harm in a little chat’_.

Takuto’s breathe got caught in his throat as he didn’t expect the raven haired guy to have such a deep and powerful voice for someone as old as him. Dare he even say that it was, how most people put it, hot? Yes, hot. Something took root in Takuto’s heart from the moment he heard Kurusu speak. On what it was, at the time he didn’t know what it was exactly.

Coughing into his fist from being too distracted, Takuto regained his composure and thanked Kurusu for agreeing to make a deal with him. Of course, he also sweeten the terms with mind training exercises but that was so Takuto could have a member of the phantom thieve’s insight to the distorted world. There was no other reason behind this, right? Right? A skip of a beat in his heart and really wanting to hear Kurusu talk again in his deep sensual voice says otherwise.

* * *

The next time the two meet is when running into Yoshizawa outside the school hallway. Of course, Takuto had just gotten finished talking with the other student so it was natural all three of them could be near the nurse’s room. Once saying goodbye to the redheaded student and watching her go home, Takuto eventually invited Kurusu back into another discussion about his research and mental training.

But first thing was first, he had to talk to Kurusu about what the school had told him about the other’s current situation. Takuto once again thanked the younger man for coming to see him and then consoled Kurusu about the topic at hand. He didn’t expect the raven haired to make a joke about the whole thing, however. _‘So much for my privacy eh doc?’_

And then he laughed. Oh god did Kurusu laugh. And it was so wonderful, deep, and infectious. Like the laugh came from his soul. Not to mention the glint in his one eye and the way he smiled during it, the corners of his mouth turning upward. Who knew this Kurusu could be so funny yet adorable at the same time. He surely was a hilarious guy. And that’s what Takuto had told him. And if his eyes weren’t fast enough, Takuto could had sworn he saw a slight blush on the raven hair’s face. But a second later it was gone.

A small seed in Takuto’s heart started to take even more roots after that encounter. Feelings that were absent from his life ever since that incident while he was in high school were coming back slowly but surely. This wasn’t good and for what Takuto could tell, that this was mostly one-sided. Biting back what he really wanted to say, he instead applauded how strong Kurusu was since an incident like he had gone through tended to cause the person to go to some bad places, mentally. As yes, Takuto was speaking from experience here. So much for not getting personal but being around Kurusu….no, **AKIRA** , made him trust more and be more open about his own traumas. It was ironic to say the least. Like who here was the _REAL_ therapist?

It was getting late as they discussed more things towards his research and everything else that tied into that. He was thankfully for Akira spending more time with him and then eventually sent him home. Surely he could use all of the insight he gained today and then some. Too bad the ‘ _and then some_ ’ came to be the thought of **when can I see Akira again**.

* * *

The third time was when he was supposed to teach in Akira’s home classroom. Normally, he wouldn’t be allowed to do so but they were short of staff and Takuto was knowledgeable enough to say a few pointers. He was in academics, well his subject and education went sort of hand in hand. So he started to give out the lecture when his eyes glanced towards the blooming feelings of his affection. From this far away, Takuto could analyze Akira’s appearance without too much of an intensive stare, like he was studying something.

His raven haired locks, always messy and downright frizzy at time. The piercing gray eyes, the rarest color an eye could possibly have, behind his fake frames. His really effeminate face that rarely had any sort of blemish upon it and that sometimes crass and sassy mouth. And how he could make the school uniform work even though he didn’t have any accessories to go along with it. His long legs, woven underneath the table and how he carried himself despite the lack of posture when walking.

His whole appearance screamed model and if he didn’t have his record leaked, Akira would had been the class heartthrob, no scratch that. The school heart breaker. Yes, to anyone that could tell, Takuto himself included, that the raven haired was clearly attractive. Not only that but he was funny, humble, a little cocky, rebellious, had a strong moral compass and a sense of justice, not to mention intelligent. Takuto would even dare to say scholarly. More roots of love entangled in his heart as he kept on listing everything that made Akira, well Akira. Takuto was falling in the hole deeper and deeper but still couldn’t help but fall head over heels for the raven haired man.

He’s snapped out of his thoughts as a student asks him a random question and he blinks back, suddenly remembering where he was. In a classroom, no less. Shaking his head out of the thoughts of the one currently haunting him, he turns his focus to the topic at hand and then when done, bows out graciously….before bonking his head on the top of the door on the way out, earning giggles and chuckles from the class.

* * *

Last time he was around Akira, the raven haired man wasn't even in the same room but on national television. Takuto would had never imaged seeing Akira's face upon the screen yet there he was. And debating against the infamous detective prince Goro Akechi. Maruki kept staring back at the face of his newly found affections only to be graced with a line that was almost directed to not the detective sitting across from Akira but to someone watching. A look so intense that to whoever it was supposed to be sent towards should think twice about crossing him. ' _They do more than the COPS_ '. 

Takuto sense a lot of anger and rage that normally didn't seem to fit his perception of Akira in that one look. He doubt it was directed at him, as he wasn't in law enforcement, and was secretly glad that look wasn't made for him specifically. Although that gaze was sure something and Maruki wondered if he would ever see that on Akira's face ever again. A tiny voice inside of his head dared him to do so but stopped that train of thought. Thinking like that was heading in a path that Maruki so desperately didn't need to go down or he feared he would never could go back once he started. Ironic that it was already too late. More vines had crawled into his heart and gripped it, never letting go.

He is brought back from his reverie when the whole audience laughs and his focus is back on track, watching the rest of the interview. It seemed that Akira's comment even got Akechi to laugh. After that, Takuto didn't quite pay attention anymore as Akira disappeared from the focus point, already moving to the next part. Before shutting down his old television, that he still got laughed at for owning one, his ears heard a small message claiming that this interview did so well that they were going to air it again tomorrow. Chewing his bottom lip and wondering if he should rewatch Akira's part or not, his hands moved like they had a mind of their own and set his recorder to tape the re-showing the next evening. _Akira._

* * *

It was natural to have dreams about Akira since he was really starting to become a part of Takuto’s life even if they only meet in the nurse’s office for research or mental training. So many pleasant dreams haunted his sleep every night. Them confessing to their love to one another. Keeping it a secret to the world because of how taboo it really was. Kisses, so many kiss that Takuto might faint from because in his dreams, Akira is a very good kisser. Takuto meeting Akira's family and relatives in his hometown. And of course, them getting married and taking vows to one another. Of course, this one was really a dream of a dream because Japan didn’t even legalized same sex marriages. Oh how he wished for them to be happy forever. Sadly reality was a harsh mentor however. No one here was truly happy and until his research was approved by the right people or he himself became a god to grant everyone’s wishes, no one would ever will be. Sadden by his own thoughts, Takuto tried to think about something else.

And that happened to be the fantasied daydream moment of him and Akira making love. Yes, made love. He was old fashioned, sue him. Even Rumi had made fun of him when he suggested that they do it as such in high school. Wow, Takuto had never thought about this since he did the deed with Rumi all those years ago. With thinking about Akira, he felt so alive again. Happy, so so ever happy to have met Akira to feel like this. Images filled his head as he relieved himself, breath ragged. Nothing there but him in his pristine white apartment with his pants down, chasing his release. Shouting out phrases and speaking out the name of his desires. _ **Akira, Akira, Akira, AKIRA!!**_ Slouching down on his couch, he looked at his spent that managed to get all over the place. His attire, the couch, the carpet. He didn’t think he’d cum this much for the mere thought of him and Akira becoming intimate. Just how much did Akira have hold of his heart, body, and soul? After his high and pushing the part of him that reacted the most strongly to the thoughts of Akira back into his pants, Takuto came back to his senses. This wasn’t right or normal by any means.

This was starting to become a seriously problem. Not only for his own mental health but for someone who didn’t even know that Takuto had feelings for. Not to mention that this was with a student. Of course, he had seen Akira date older people but even that was under wraps at most. This…whatever this thing was supposed to be was going to eat him alive at this point. It….it was time to confess to Akira about all of this, to come clean. And to let the flower blooming in his heart to die from sorrow because surely, Akira could do better than a broken _gentle madman_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. It's not at all one-sided. Next chapter will focus on Akira's point of view. And this chapter wasn't too heated until maybe the last part. Chapter 3 is when the gauntlet will be thrown down. ;)


	2. When the Moon is reaching Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viewer Digression is advised. Read at your own risk. But given the M rating for Persona 5, it shouldn't come as a surprise. Alright, here with another chapter, this time from Akira's point of view. Fair warning that this is my interpreted version of the protagonist, since he is technically a blank slate. Thank you so much for all of the kudos and bookmarks. <3\. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> *Also, some slight mentioning of ShuAke and ShuKasu in this chapter.

> ~~_**Fuck, Ta-chan! I’m close!!~** _ ~~

Akira awoke abruptly from his bed at two thirty in the morning with his chest pounding a mile a minute. His head turned a little towards the window and saw that the stars and the fullness of the moon was still littering the dark sky. Groaning, he still sat in his bed, trying to calm down. That goddamn dream again. Up on top with him snugged deeply into Maruki’s perfectly tight…..Dammit! He couldn’t keep that counselor out of his dreams no matter how hard he tried to delete them just like when he tried deleting the metaverse app on his phone. But for both of those, they sure liked to keeping popping into his DMs.

Just how and when did Maruki steal his own heart? Just when did this sudden love and lust for the one adult that didn’t look down on him happen? It didn’t make much sense. Breaking down his memories that were still a little fuzzy from who knows what, Akira tries to remember when this all had shown up. Unfortunately, he was doomed from the start.

* * *

Even though they never did officially meet each other during his first month at Shujin high didn’t mean that there was signs that fate was starting to thread the two together. But their first encounter was indeed the emergency assembly right after Kamoshida had turned himself in to the police and left the school.

Akira quietly looked upon the stage as the principal stated the importance of having a therapist on the grounds of the school, all for the sake of the students mental health. Akira snorted a laugh through his nose. Yeah right. Rumors still hounded him like the plaque and no one gave a damn about him in April. How was some type of high end payed listener going to help him and those that were personally victimized by that no good piece of shit gym teacher? _**‘The floor is yours doctor’**_.

His train of thought got interrupted by the man mentioned walking up onto the stage. Akira’s breath had gotten caught in his throat because he never imagined the therapist to be so young and…. _ **’Isn’t he hot?’**_ Akira’s head whipped around at the sound of that voice. Did a seriously carefree girl student just spoke the words he was about to say in his mind? Guess he wasn’t the only one to think that the man on stage was an 11 out of 10, apparently. Having the same mindset of a girl somewhat bothered him but just chalked it up to the new counselor being handsome. Nothing wrong with that, nothing at all.

Akira turned back to the stage and stared quietly, overlooking the new guy’s appearance and formulating an opinion in his mind as he listen to the counselor’s introduction. _‘It’s nice to meet you all’_. Jeesh, even this guy’s…. _ **'Woah, his voice is sexy!~’**_ Once again, this time a calm girl student in the back beat Akira to his own thoughts. Did everyone just obtain the ability to read his damn mind all of a sudden? This was starting to piss him off. He wished that everyone would just stop interrupting his thoughts about the sexy hot fashion disaster new guy with stubble that normally Akira wouldn’t care for and tan skin that absolutely looked great on him…..uh what was his name though? _‘My name is……Huh?’_

Something was wrong with the microphone all of a sudden. Talk about bad luck to have it short out like this. Doctor Handsome tried to mess with the mouthpiece and somehow got it back to normal volume. Finally, the new guy spoke his own name. Took long enough but it was totally worth it. _‘My name is Takuto Maruki’_.

So it’s **Ta-chan** then….wait, the hell? No way Akira was going to start with nicknames, super intimate ones like that right off the bat. For one, it was clearly inappropriate since he was still a student and Maruki was basically his teacher and two, he hardly knew the guy. It’s just because he awakened in the LUST palace. Akira had chanted that excuse through his head, clearly blaming something else for his clear attraction to the still stranger in front of him. His thoughts were interrupted by the doctor somehow banging his head straight into the mic.

Hmm. That was quite a way to leave an impression. A silly but memorable one at that. **Ta-chan** was really clumsy huh? Somehow that was so quirky and adorable…..Okay that had to stop, like now. But the seeds still took root into Akira’s heart little by little. Just needed some more time to grow. He barely even listened to the speech, just catching a few phrases like, _‘no need to be formal with me’_ and ‘ _you can call me doc if that would make you more comfortable when speaking_ ’ until he was basically dragged off stage for rambling on and on. Not like Akira could complain. He could listen to that calm soothing voice all day long.

* * *

The next time they crossed paths, Maruki approached him and his friends outside the halls of the practice building. Of course Akira wondered how much of the conversation the good doctor had overheard and if he did, Maruki didn’t show it. Still Ryuji was making good points about how the school just wanted to save face rather than actually help the students. And the fact that ‘ _ **whatshisname**_ ’, Ryuji’s name for Maruki apparently, was just basically clowning around up on stage. Good thing both him and Ryuji were on the same page about the school but the other part, he couldn’t quite agree on. Then again Akira had been more charmed by the handsome doctor than anything else. And that’s when he appeared, almost out of thin air. Ann scolded Ryuji before all three of them looked over to hear what the counselor had to say.

At first it was basic questions in guessing who each of the group were, with Maruki looking at each one and saying their name correctly. ‘ _And you must be Kurusu-kun_ ’. The way he had say his last name with the younger male honorific made Akira bite his tongue. How dare he say it like that with each syllable drawn out with his sexy voice….His train of thought was thankfully broken by the chatter from Ann and Ryuji, wondering how Maruki had known about them.

Logically making sense, the doctor just explained that the school had informed him of students that were involved in the Kamoshida incident. He had then turned his attention back to Akira, claiming that it must of been difficult during the time of his transfer due to the school’s atmosphere at the time. Oh, doctor handsome had no fucking idea on the hell Akira went through but sharing that rage inside of him wasn’t anything he was going to show anyone soon or ever for that fact. Even to one with….were those big puppy dogs eyes filled with compassion directed at him? Akira blinked twice before looking back at the doctor in question, eyes returning to the natural deep calming brown color. Okay, he was definitely losing it. Being around this guy was bad for him in more ways than one.

Thankfully Ryuji spoke up and asked the counselor what exactly that he wanted, clearly annoyed that time was being wasted here. And the reason why Maruki reached out of the group was…. to have a session with him. What else did Akira expect? Surely not to ask him out on a date or something…. It didn’t help when the doctor kept mentioning that there was going to be snacks there if they went to see him one on one. The mere mention of being offered free food sent Akira’s traitorous stomach to protest since he usually didn’t eat the greatest. Curry and school store food just wasn’t going to cut it. He really missed eating snacks and sweets, even though most guys in the nation didn’t really care for them. Oh well, more for me was Akira’s thought on that. Not to mention there was also going to be a different kind of ‘ _ **snack**_ ’ there as well. Okay, now two regions of him were being traitorous to his mind.

Saved from his thoughts once again, his friends stressed their doubts about the doctor actually helping them process the trauma cause by Kamoshida, especially when Ryuji got tired of the snacks part by proclaiming that they weren’t little kids. And Ann also brought up the fact that no one would even fall for bribery of food. Oh how wrong she was and how guilty he now had felt. Seeing that things weren’t going as planned, Maruki actually pulled out a trump card and basically said that if they weren’t going to see him, the school would actually force them to go. Ah, so he was quite the manipulative bastard when he wanted to be….just like himself. This just kept getting better and better by the minute.

Ann, Ryuji and Akira all looked to one another, glancing to each other before coming to an understanding. The sooner they would take the only one mandatory session, they would be left alone and would fill the school’s requirements. Before they could agree to anything, Maruki also tried to convince them that meeting him wasn’t all that bad. ‘ _I even can offer you mental training. Like for big tests or how to not be nervous about dates_ ’. Woah, did he just say….calm down, he didn’t mean himself. Akira shook his head as he was reading way too much into this but mental training could be helpful to them while in the metaverse. This was a good enough time to make a deal with the doctor anyway. Now Akira had an excuse to come and see him, not like he need one. Nope.

And of course, he agrees to do it. Which shocks both Ann and Ryuji even if they were going to say yes as well to this offer. Plus the trouble they all be in if they didn’t go along. Maruki is downright ecstatic and smiling when he hears everyone’s agreement. Like he had found the discovery of something wonderful and world changing and it was the most adorable thing ever. Akira almost wanted to chuckle at the doctor’s eagerness to someone actually wanting his counseling. ‘ _Great! I’ll be taking residence in the school nurse’s office during the afternoon hours so stop on by and see me alright?_ ’

A strange place for a therapist to be located at on the grounds but at least the conversations would be confidential since the nurse’s room had a locked door and thick walls. All Akira needed was someone not related to doctor handsome to hear about his troubles. There was enough rumors going around and he didn’t need any more. And somehow he trusts Maruki isn’t going to ignore the patient safe space code any time soon either. Just something about him seems like he would keep a secret to his grave. Ryuji thinks the conversation is over and done with and heads on ahead, Ann slowly walking right behind him.

Akira is still in the hallway of the practice building though and when he tries to leave as well, Maruki speaks towards him once last time. Of course, it’s a thank you for agreeing to the session and how he promises to help Akira with mental training. ‘ _It’s a deal yeah?_ ’. Yes, it certainly is one of those.

Once again, a soft quiet voice fills Akira’s mind. The same one that came to him when making a strong bond with Ryuji and Ann. So Maruki was going to be someone important in his life, since now the contract was sealed. Just how important though? An acquaintance, friend, or dare he say a _Lov_ ….?? Okay, enough of that. Thinking about something other than that, Akira wonders why Maruki had a strange affinity when it came to his bond. The ‘Councillor arcana’ huh? Didn’t know that card was in a normal deck but things that that were constantly changing it's meaning, just like his horoscopes. None of those thing made much sense but Akira did enough learning about them to keep himself up to date. Maybe later he could look up what that certain card meant. Being pulled back into reality, Ryuji shouted for him to catch up with him and Ann. Akira gave one last look to the doctor while the other one assured him that’s all that needed to be said and left to go back to class.

* * *

Thirdly, it was when they were discussing Maruki’s own research instead of mental training or actually giving Akira advice on his own problems, which apparently were few to none. Although, on Akira’s end, it was more of a trust issue. Sure he had more faith in Maruki more than any other adult, even more than his caretaker, but it was still hard to talk about the real _**Akira Kurusu**_ , the one who hid behind many different masks. Getting to know him was very difficult because even his best friend during his stay in Tokyo, Ryuji, didn’t know too much about him. Always quiet, his friend believed him to be shy.

For the real him, nothing about Akira was shy. He was gutsy, loved to take risks and gamble, would fight anyone even himself if he had the chance, flirty, confident, downright hilarious with his sense of humor that could turn very dark sometimes, annoying, sadistic when fighting shadows, cocky, extra, arrogant, bad to the bone as he put it when joking with Ann that one time. Sure he was kind, charming, patient, very intelligent and his outward appearance may seem meek but that was merely another mask that he wore. He actually wore it quite well if he could deceive even his friends. A different type of manipulate bastard. Blame it on him being a fucking Pisces. He basically was the nicest asshole you could ever meet.

Before he could even go further into the deepest depths of his mind, Akira was suddenly asked a simple question. ‘ _Before we begin today, is it alright we exchange contacts? It’s basically so I can let you know when I need some input for my research or when I have spare time_ ’ Akira almost choked on his random snack that the doctor had given him when he heard that first line and also the spare time part. Spare time for what? Akira’s head spun as he tried to make sense of this. It was just part of the deal right? He had other people in his phone so why was Maruki any different? Ah, yes. He was hot and Akira was seriously hormonal over this guy. It would pass eventually, he’s sure of it. Nothing more than a simple crush. It wasn’t even remotely love at least at the time he was sure of it. 

Nodding in agreement, Akira held out his phone and saved the doctor’s contact information and the other did the same for his own info. Maruki had thanked him once again and then started to discuss the topics at hand, including ones that were part of the mental training. Akira also maybe imagined it but he could swore he heard the good doctor compliment him on being quite the funny guy. Was this a subtle flirt coming his way? Even if it wasn’t, he could feel his face heat up anyway. No one really ever commented on how refreshing his jokes could be and that made his heart soar. Or the moment Maruki’s eyes softened at the way Akira had laughed at his own joke. Damn, this certain wasn’t going in the mere acquaintances direction and that made him both happy and scared at the same time. He couldn’t fall for him, it just wasn’t right or fair. Sometimes he wishes a bond between them never happened then these meetings could be easier on his foolish heart.

* * *

More research, this was the fourth time he would be seeing Maruki. Akira had others that he could be spending time with but his hands hovered over the chat icon of the doctor and pressed on the text message to see what the older man had wanted. Maruki was having issues with a certain topic and wanted a good sounding board to bounce back his ideas. Sure, he could do that. That’s something that look very little effort in doing. And being around the doctor had made him the most calmest he has ever been. Must be the snacks and the soothing voice. Seriously, Maruki could be famous doing ASMR, it was that powerful. Akira texted him back, agreeing to spending time with him again. ‘ _Thanks. See you at the nurses office. I’ve even got better snacks this time_ ’. Akira chuckled, seeing how cute it was that Maruki was still trying to bait him into coming with food. Ah, might as well now go meet him.

Although when Akira had finally sat down with the doctor, he wanted to discuss emotional pain. And that’s something Akira didn’t really feel like sharing, well not at-least at this time. Maybe giving a general answer here wouldn’t hurt. It’s true that he felt pain when someone close to him betrays him. Like his father, a detective in his hometown, didn’t even lift a finger to save his son while he was being filed and taken into custody. Just watched through a window, disappointment clear in his eyes. The memory still burned brightly in his heart. Cops, they don’t a damn thing. Who needs them? Akira is snapped back into the conversation when Maruki is satisfied with his answer. ‘ _Yes, a lot of people feel that way. It only takes one thing to set off trust issues. It’s rough for sure. I aim for my research to have that pain go away_ ’.

Sure it was admirable and a great dream but things normally didn’t turn out that way. Reality wasn’t kind and generous like the good doctor here. Maruki was too good for this world, honestly. And no, that wasn’t just Akira’s feelings. He generally cared for the students, unlike the rest of the school and didn’t hide behind any motives, unless he was good at not showing it. Akira seriously doubted that given the doctor’s clumsy and sometimes space-case nature.

Speaking of feelings, the topic switched over to pain caused by love. That’s certainly a good thing to discuss but probably not with one who is smitten with you, even though they are keeping that a secret. But Akira was agreeing to this and tried to endure this part of the research questions. ‘ _Do you have any thoughts about this Kurusu-kun?’_

His opinion huh? Maybe give another generic answer or go with his heart on this? Knowing which one he wanted to say, he hoped Maruki wouldn’t catch on. Akira replied that it was _**seed for new loves**_. _Heart: one, denied feelings: zero_. What surprised him the most was the doctor’s response. ‘ _I didn’t know you you were a poet Kurusu-kun. I feel that this question helped me know about you more’._

There was a lot more things that Maruki didn’t know. Many, many things that he kept under lock and key. Yes, his love of writing and reading poems came from his mother who also wrote and liked reciting them. But that part isn’t what he was going to let the doctor know anytime soon. Maybe once they started a relationsh…..Okay, his guard was totally down here and more feelings of love started twisting in his heart once again. Was there anyway to change this subject? Akira was afraid to blurt out something that he might regret later on if this continues.

Thankfully, Maruki then switched to say that he wished pain never existed in the first place. Actually, now that Akira thought about it, all the doctor did in these sessions was talking about how evil pain was and why it even was allowed on this earth to begin with. It was almost borderline obsessive. And apparently talking to Akira just now fueled that passion and drive even more. Maruki thanked the younger man for the insight of today’s conservation and Akira felt the doctor’s gratitude for all the help he has been giving him. Even with that uneasy feeling about writing pain out of reality, Akira enjoyed the look of someone that actually wanted him around and to be part of something.

However, they still didn’t even start on the mental training when Maruki suggested that they go home for the day. Oh no. The doctor wasn’t going to get away with not keeping his promise, no matter how hot or cute he looked when he looked like he had forgotten something. Akira’s posture changed, clearly folding his arms and crossing his legs into a more pouting type of stance before Maruki finally remembered. After a few pointers, both had left to go home for the day. And as soon as Akira got into the cafe, his phone went off and had Maruki once again thanking him for having such a good time and helping with the research. He was about to reply a _yeah me too_ but decided against it at the last moment. Instead Akira put the phone back into his pocket and went up the stairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

Since forming those bonds with everyone that was going to be important to his life here in the big city of Tokyo, Akira would have dreams. Nothing out of the ordinary at first as most of them were just his friends doing things like going to the movies or playing video games. Harmless ones, although Akira had quite a few odd exceptions, including one where Ryuji started speaking in pirate lingo and was on a yacht. He really needed to stop eating sugar before heading to bed sometimes.

Lately however, the things that visited him in his sleep were more graphic in nature. And it wasn’t even the object of his affections at first. Something about the two other people that plagued his mind. _**Goro Akechi**_ and **_Kasumi Yoshizawa_**. 

Akira wondered why he would even have dreams of these two because he wasn’t on the best of terms from either of them. Akechi was a little _too clean, too much time spent falsely smiling in front of the camera,_ for someone in his line of work and of course, his clear dislike of the phantom thieves. That detective made him so mad! Because of the detective prince’s comments, Akira and his group were being put in the same category as criminals. They were better than that! Moments in his sleep when thinking about Akechi were mostly hate sex dreams with himself being the bratty sub. Akira didn’t know why that was or maybe because he saw Akechi as some type of rival. Just something about the two being in the same room together drew out this intense hate for each other. Or that's what Akira believes to be true. Surely, something about their bond has some type of major turning event that would put them at odds.

And then there was the other one about the new transfer student that Akira had ran into several times but never gotten a real conversation with. Sure, she was nice to him before Kamoshida opened his damn mouth but other than that, it was like Kasumi was avoiding him. Actually, not just him. Bowing at everyone and then running away because her time was so precious to her. Kasumi seemed to be, how would Akira put it, in her own little world. And as someone had said during a rainy day after school, was treated like a special snowflake around the school. It was like Kasumi was made of glass that would had shattered at the stroke of midnight or something. At-least her ribbon was cute and that accessory followed in Akira’s dreams about her. Tying her up with more than just one piece of fabric and punishing her lightly for not talking or looking at him for weeks on end. All the while Kasumi with her hair all around her, moaning into a pillow to silence her voice. 

Both dreams weren’t at all romantic at the slightest and probably were just produced by hormones and pent up frustration from all of the shit that happened to Akira lately. Did he mention that his so called awakening was in the LUST palace? But if those other two were just part of being a teenager in the world, what exactly was the third type of sleep induced reality that had repeated in his mind so much lately?

In those dreams, sure they still were sexually graphic but very much subdued. Like he was actually concerned for the needs of his partner and not just himself. Akira using safe words, inquiring if the other preferred him to be a top or bottom, and asking permission. Laughing and making jokes with kisses in-between. Cute nicknames and cuddling afterwards, with being happy and content. That’s the type of dream he envisioned with Maruki, no, with **_Takuto_**. Maybe because this was the only adult in his life that Akira thought he could trust or that the doctor would be the type of suggest making love instead of just fucking each other’s brains out like Akira’s other dreams. Warm brown eyes encouraging him throughout the whole act, loving, understanding and kind. Heat seared through his heart and body when thinking about that. His understanding of being in love with _ **Takuto Maruki** _made Akira both happy and sad.

There was just no way that the doctor could love him back. Takuto was his teacher and he was still a student. And if he was having a relationship with a student, there were better choices than the **_problem child_**. The doctor had all those girls at school to choose from, hell, even all of the female teachers. Akira didn’t even know if Takuto was bisexual like he was and surely didn’t want to just ask him out of the blue with no context. Sighing once again, Akira quietly sneaks off into the first part of Leblanc and into the shared bathroom to relieve himself of his ‘problem’.

All Akira had of Takuto was his icon portrait on his phone but that would have to do. It’s not like he could sneak a picture of the doctor in school without raising suspicion. The image was seared into his brain as Akira chased his release and then shot all of his pent up urges all around him. Even a small bit had gotten onto his phone. Really, how could just one man make Akira fall apart like this? It just wasn’t fair at all! Maybe he should just get his confession over with and get rejected so this would eventually stop happening. As he cleaned up his own mess because it was a public restroom and didn’t want to have a conversation with Sojiro why there was random stains everywhere, his phone went off. Who exactly was calling him at three in the morning?

His breath caught in his throat in seeing who it was. Cleaning off the area that was affected by Akira’s moment of high, he then tapped on the message. _‘Apologies Kurusu-kun for keeping you awake this late. But I have some urgent things to discuss with you. And no, it’s not my research or mental training, if you are wondering. Are you free tomorrow after school? There will be snacks waiting here of course’_. Akira laughs through his nose once again. Of course Takuto would be mentioning those treats of his to make the younger man want to come to see him. That was just like the good doctor, always keeping him fed. And since it was a good enough time as any, Akira could use this meeting to get out his own _urgent business_. **‘Sure. I don’t have any plans tomorrow and don’t worry, I would even be there even if there wasn’t some bribe. :)’** Sending his text, he flops back down onto his bed in the attic, sleeping soundly for a change. Tomorrow, Akira’s taking a leap and _throwing his mask away._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little inside joke about Joker's awakening being in the LUST theme palace as that's why he's so horny. Lmao. Confession time next chapter and Nasty but also Good Crime Boi gets to be a Nasty but also Good Crime Boi and Adam can finally have his Eve. Hope you all have a good weekend.


	3. Want to be Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viewer digression is advised. Read at your own risk. Given the Persona 5 M rating though, this shouldn't be a surprise. I gotta say a big thank you to all of the kudos, bookmarks and the lovely comments ( from TheOnionFairy ). I never thought this was going to be that big of a hit. Here's hoping I deliver another great chapter and feed your Protagonist x Maruki appetite. 
> 
> Speaking of this chapter, it was going to be longer but the more I wrote, the longer the first part became so I decided to add another chapter slot to the whole story. So now it's going to be five chapters instead of four! Exciting right? Oh, I want to warn you that this part of the story has extreme sexual content. Also, this will be my first time writing any of this so if mistakes were made I apologize. Hopefully, everything goes smoothly. And once again, no BETA, we die like men.
> 
> Enjoy~

**Bold quotes: Akira speaking.**  
_Italic quotes: Takuto speaking.  
_Chapter events takes place during Morgana's departure during September.

* * *

> **_~~Cause you’ve been tied down for the longest time.~~ _ **

Classes that day went by in a flash, lectures blurring together for Akira. He couldn’t stop even for one second to retain any of the information, as he just watched the moments of time go by. This day was moving way too fast. Probably because of the meeting happening after school in the nurses office with the current object of his affections, the school therapist _**Takuto Maruki**_. Just what did the doctor want to say to him today? Since it wasn’t about their deal that they had made, the message last night even said as much. No use in worrying about it right now, just had to get through another day of dodging pieces of chalk that were thrown at him during class. Akira swore he was paying attention, dammit!

The final bell then had rang, signalling it was time for the school to end their lectures for the day. It was now or never but why did Akira feel so nervous about walking into the nurses room? It was just him and Takuto like always but something wasn’t quite settling with him right. Not just about him finally confessing, sure that was nerve-wracking by itself but on what the doctor wanted to say to him personally. Shaking his head because he was probably just overthinking things a little too much, Akira heads towards the room where he feels the safest in this godforsaken school.

* * *

Today was the day huh? Takuto had finally summoned some courage from his cowardly heart. No goals, no ulterior motives for his research, nothing like that. Just two people having a conversation that would lead into a depraved confession. Was it too late to back down now? Takuto thought he had resolved to get rejected in stride but this was a little too much. He didn’t think he would survive Akira’s blatant disgust and refusal when he had found out about the doctor’s romantic feelings for the younger man. But he did send the message and Akira had agreed to see him today so it was now or never. Things couldn’t go on like this forever.

He’s snapped out of his mulled thoughts when he hears the door open and the object of his affections strides through the door. Akira was as just as handsome and beautiful as always, despite trying to lay low while being in school. No matter what Akira looked like, meek or downright devilish with that hidden powerful aura of his, he would always look appealing and welcoming in Takuto’s mind. Just like a prince that would sweep him off his feet. He has to suppress a small laugh since he was being so mushy here. But being around Akira brought out these deep feelings in Takuto’s heart. Like he was young again, full of life and happiness. But sadly was going to end here today.

The doctor is already in the room when Akira enters and seems to be lost in thought. But that was normal since Takuto usually lost himself into his research sometimes. Not to mention that it was simply adorable. Akira smiled to himself with that little secret memory before sensing the mood once more. It was eerily quiet and heavy, something about today did see a little off but shoved it off to the side and sat down across from Takuto, waiting for him to start the conversation.

 _“Thanks for seeing me, Kurusu-kun. You’re wondering why I called you today right?”_ Akira had nodded, that was the real reason he came to see…no wait, there was something else he needed to get off his chest, so he uncharacteristically interrupts the doctor in mid-sentence. Just had to disguise who he actually wanted to talk about.

 **“Sorry but I want to ask. Do you remember when you mention about helping people not to be nervous on dates?”**. Takuto’s eyes blinked in surprised, not only for being drowned out by Akira speaking up but for the random topic in question. The younger man wanted dating advice? This was so new since during their other discussions, none hinted that Akira had an interest in someone. Takuto shouldn’t get his hopes up but he does anyway. But he did genuinely did say that in one of their first meetings. Just didn’t think it would be brought up now.

“ _Yes I do remember offering that type of advice when I first approached you and your friends in May. Any particular reason why? You can tell me about it. I’m always happy to lend you an ear. Promise_ ”. Akira gulped when hearing the honest response from Takuto and the warm expression that graced the doctor’s face when assuring him that he could speak his mind on what was troubling him. Why was this man so good to him? This just wasn’t fair and almost made Akira forget his own confession but this needed to get off his chest in more ways than one.

“ **Well, it’s more like my feelings towards someone since I’m not really in a relationship at the moment. I’m just a little scared to put out my heart because of the common fear of rejection. I know, it’s a little dumb but with the feelings I have, it’s something that isn’t traditional in a social sense** ”. Takuto nodded in silence, taking in Akira’s words towards him. He knew the younger man was seen hanging out with women older than him and that Akira liked the idea of an age gap. But it was just random ones like a fortune teller in Shinjuku and a backdoor goth doctor in Yongen-Jaya. Superficial to say the least.

“ _It’s normal to have feelings like that, Kurusu-kun. I want to let you know that most people are in the same boat as you and you don’t have to be alone. I’m sure it’s fine if you and the other person is happy”_. Those words made Akira’s heart bloom, knowing that the doctor wasn’t going to be angry or disgusted at his own thoughts and actually encouraged him to speak about it more. Akira truly felt calm and relaxed here, around Takuto. There was no place he rather be. The doctor motioned him on to continue the conversation, warms eyes telling him that is was okay.

“ **Well, obviously they are older than me. And I don’t just mean like one year difference. I believe they might be in their twenties or thirties since I really didn’t get their age while being around them. Asking a person age is considered rude, especially those older than you. Trust me, I’ve gotten reprimanded in the past for it. Of course, I called this woman an old hag so maybe I was just being a little shit** ”. Both of them laughed at this since it was something Akira would do, given how sassy he acted sometimes, even during their own conversations. Getting back on track, Akira continued his thoughts, wanting to let everything out in a round-about way.

“ **Anyways, about them…..they have fluffy, not as fluffy as mine though, brown hair, warm gentle chocolate brown eyes, quite clumsy, wouldn’t know fashion if it hit them in the face, get excited way too much, bribes people with food, kind, generous, always looking out for other people, helps those in trouble by talking through their emotions, have a bit of stubble that in the past would had made me not like the look but on them it’s very sexy and attractive, wear glasses but I am probably sure they need them unlike I do, a sensual soothing voice that help me relax and turns me a little on, the type of person I want to spend the rest of my life with. But there’s a problem** ”.

Takuto at first was so taken aback on what Akira was telling him. This description fit the good doctor to a tee, well, Takuto never considered himself to be sexy but it there was a first for everything, and made his heart start to beat a little quicker. It couldn’t be, could it? But then Takuto frowned over that last line. There was something wrong because Akira looked so sad. He didn’t want that face to look so unhappy but still wanted to know more about what Akira had told him.

“ _You can tell me anything Kurusu-kun. It’s okay. I’m here with you. This is a safe space, you know that right? Everything in this room stays between us_ ”. Akira exhaled the breath he was holding in, trying to get through all of this but he had to do it. For the sake of both of them. This had to end here or it would just consume him until he talked about it. Swallowing hard, he pressed on.

“ **They are in a position of power and it’s considered wrong for them to have relations with others, especially if the other person involved is a student. I heard it’s okay if it’s in a college setting but in a high school setting, it’s taboo. Predatory even, no matter how consenting both parties are. They would have to hide in secret, I know. But I don’t even know if the person in question would even want to be with someone like me. Worse case scenario would them being completely disgusted and having me kicked out of the school, maybe even put into juvenile hall. Because let’s face it, more would be on their side and not mine** ”.

Takuto was completely shocked at the revelation. A teacher at this school has the object of Akira’s feelings of love?? He ran through all the teachers in his head, and only a handful of them fit most of Akira’s description and only Takuto had the stubble on his face and glasses but no….could it be? There was no way Takuto was ever going to report the object of his own feelings to pain like that. Akira was so so wrong here. Yes, the part of it being completely unprofessional and the premises of the danger for both of them of getting caught was true but that’s where it had stopped. He just had to reassure Akira here and make him less sad and more happy. And the way to do that was ignore his own advice and tell Akira to chase his dreams and make his moves. To take a risk, to follow his heart.

“ _Anyone would be honestly flattered by your feelings Kurusu-kun. Sure there are worse case scenarios but you won’t know that unless you at-least try. I know you. You aren’t the type to just simply walk away and let things be. You’re courageous and bold, and you speak your mind. Be more confident. Anyone would be lucky to have you. I mean it. And if you ever get yourself in trouble, know this. I believe in you. I always will, especially for all of the things that you do for me and everyone around you. At least keep your faith in me, alright?_ ”.

If he could start crying right there and now on how much Takuto’s words meant to him, Akira would had been bawling his eyes out. How could someone be so kind to him while he poured out his heart? Surely with no one else would give him the same type of emotional support Takuto had given him. It was so trusting and admirable. His heart bloomed with more love, more confident that he was going to take actions on his feelings, good or bad it may turn out to be. He just nods his head, too overwhelmed with emotions to continue speaking. It was now or never. Just had to see a chance to do so. And that moment happened to be….

“ _I take it that my advice helped you in some way right? Good, I’m glad. Now the reason why I asked you in today was….mmph!_ ” Once again Takuto was interrupted on his own reasons for bringing Akira into the office. But this time, it was Akira, his body hovering over the table, trying to reach something. And it wasn’t a snack that was lying underneath the two of them. Instead, Akira’s lips had connected with Takuto’s own and his hands was steadying himself on Takuto’s shoulders. Wait, Akira was kissing _him!!!!_

It was awkward kiss at that. Mostly teeth knocking into him and both men’s glasses hitting against each other. With Rumi, he didn’t have these sort of complications for sure but this kiss felt more special, seeing that Akira’s had a lot of passion and drive behind it even if he was a novice at best. After a few seconds, the kiss got better and Takuto responded to it, with much fever as Akira’s. They then both closed the gap, with the younger man sitting in Takuto’s lap as they continued to kiss. 

This was complete bliss on Takuto’s part. Akira, _**his Akira**_ , loved him back and even confessed to him! Well, in a roundabout way but ignoring his own advice actually made him the happiest he had been in a long time. Not ever since that incident and him being thrown into despair. But eventually things had to come to an end, with their mouths separating from each other because they needed to breathe.

Akira grimaced when he accidentally smashed his whole canines into Takuto’s own but he didn’t realize how much forced he had put into the kiss when it happened. Not to mention the glasses on both parties clinking together loudly when they collided. It could had gone better but it was his first kiss so mistakes were bound to happen. It didn’t make Akira less embarrassed though. Thankfully, the kiss got better as it went on and he didn’t get rejected like Akira thought he would. 

The doctor had liked him **_back!!_** His heart soared in happiness, relief and amazement. Takuto had chosen him. Him of all people. Akira had no idea that the doctor had feelings for him as well. A little sneaky suspicion formed in his mind that Takuto was about to confess to him as well. The doctor must had never saw it coming. Akira laughed at that notion since it was too damn funny and adorable at the same time. Ta-chan was all full of surprises. Now it was finally time to confess, although he’s pretty sure the kiss said it for him. 

“ **I’m in love with you, Takuto Maruki. I have been for quite some time. I just wasn’t as bold as I usually am because these feelings were quite complicated for me. But that ends today. I want to be with you. Will you accept my declaration of love?** ”. Takuto didn’t know what to say, to hear such a heartfelt confession to him no less. He wanted to be sure of his answer but when he looked into Akira’s determined gray eyes, Takuto knew what his response was going to be. Giving a quick kiss to the younger man’s lips once again because they were oh so addicting, the doctor spoke towards Akira.

“ _I feel the same Akira Kurusu. At first, I denied my feelings as well but I can’t anymore. You’re so admirable and a wonderful person inside and out. I love you and I want to be with you forever, to death do us part. So yes, I will accept your heartfelt confession with open arms_ ”. Was it cheesy for him to say his response like a wedding vow? Yes, but it was also how Akira felt as well. 

Smiling warmly, they continued to kiss. Then both of them thoroughly explored the inside of their mouths while connected by their lips. Saliva and trails of spit connected them even when they had to stop for air. And eventually, started to get a little handsy, exploring each other’s bodies through their clothing. Sweat and heat started to seep through them, getting them lost in the moment. Nothing else was in their own world but the two of them. Hips were constantly grinding into clothed hips as they continued on.

They were brought back to reality by a knock on the door. Both Takuto and Akira flew away from their spots on the shared seat, with Akira hiding behind one of the many screens in the room. Takuto was still next to the seat where they both were before, trying to calm down and actually call out to see who exactly it was. No one else was supposed to see him today. He made sure of it. Just some random student counsel lackey going around to tell everyone that the school was closing for the day. Sighing in relief, Takuto called out a ‘thanks’ and waited for the person outside to leave. 

After a few seconds, the student did fade from the area and the doctor ushered to Akira that it was safe to come back out. To say it was both thrilling and scary at the same time was quite an understatement. “Well, I think we should head home for the day. We both got out what we needed to say. I’ll see you tomorrow?”. Takuto really wanted to continue where things had left off but didn’t feel the need to rush things. However, Akira had other plans and stopped Takuto by the wrist gently before the doctor could make his exit.

“ **Meet me at LeBlanc at 9 in the evening. I want to continue things….if that’s okay with you. I mean, Boss isn’t there at that time since he goes home and he doesn’t come back until 8 in the morning….** ”. Akira blushed in what he was proposing they do but his well executed confession and the heat in his pants made him want to do so. Sure, it was early in their new-founded relationship but something told Akira that the doctor wanted him as badly as he did.

“ _You sure you want me so fast like this? I mean I want to continue where we left off but I just want to make sure that you do as well. Consent is important Akira. No need to rush_ ”. But when Akira shook his head yes and gave him a kiss on the lips, Takuto made up his mind. He hoped that remembered how to get to the cafe from his apartment. Shouldn’t be too hard since the key to his heart lived there in the attic. “ _Alright Akira. I’ll see you at nine_ ”. 

A kiss sealed their new promise. And with that, they agreed to see each other again for a second time that day.

* * *

To say Akira was nervous about this even if he had been the one to suggest it was an understatement. Not only was he going to sleep with Takuto, but in Akira’s own room, his own bed. No matter how in love or horny he was, this was making him a basket-case. And the fact that Akira was still a virgin, hell, he even had his first kiss today as well, made it even more complicated. 

He was scrambling around the place and also in his mind. Was his room clean enough? The bed big enough for the both of them to have sex on? Did he pull the drapes down enough on his window seal so no one was going to spy on them from outside looking in? Was he going to remember to lock the first floor after Takuto arrived to make sure no on entered that way? Did Akira actually make Takuto _happy_?

Trying to calm down, he tried to think about other things. But those were making him upset too. Morgana still hadn’t come back and it was starting to really worry him. To say that getting called into the nurses office earlier that day was a well welcomed distraction was putting it lightly. Sighing, Akira tried to stop thinking about things altogether and went downstairs to prepare for Takuto’s arrival.

It had taken Takuto quite awhile to make the trip to the cafe but he finally made it to the door. He pulled out his phone and texted Akira that he was here and didn’t see anyone tailing him. A few moments later a response from Akira told him that the door was open and to come inside. Immediately, his senses were hit by the pleasant scent of coffee and curry. Takuto could never get tired of this place with it’s good food, drinks, and atmosphere. Especially that charming picture near the old fashioned wall clock. He feels like he’s seen that somewhere before but puts that in the back of his mind.

As his eyes wander around, taking more of the first floor in than when he first visited this place, he was greeted by Akira, who was working behind the counter. Even in his barista gear, Akira looked downright stunning. Takuto then looked down, not really knowing what to do now that him and Akira were truly alone. Surely, they weren’t going to do it here with a bunch of things that could make their first time together really awkward. The doctor is pulled out of his thoughts as Akira pushes a cup of coffee in his direction as tells him to pull up a seat. Confused but trusting enough, Takuto does exactly that and takes a sip of coffee, the flavor absolutely amazing.

Okay, Takuto was here in LeBlanc and currently sitting right in front of Akira, enjoying a cup of coffee. So far so good. Even if it was a little bit awkward on both of their parts. But they both wanted this and Akira wanted to be as open to Takuto as possible. That meant asking him some important questions about tonight. Now how to bring up this casually? First something easy and then some other things Akira was curious about.

“ **You planning to spend the night and leave in the morning before Boss gets here right? Of course, that’s what we agreed on. But I also want to discuss some ground rules for us. Like are we going to have it traditional where only one of us does most of the ‘work’ or how people overseas do it instead with both of us participating? And who’s going to be the top in the relationship? I mean, I go both ways because I’m a switch. But I need to know about your preferences since the top usually is the one who gives the blowjobs because the bottom doesn’t get to insert him into the other. Also, are we using condoms since I really can’t buy any on my own, don’t ask how I can’t. It’s hard to explain** ”.

That was certainly a lot of information to process and Takuto had to applaud Akira for saying such things with a calm face. Half of those that Akira asked him he wouldn’t even dare to bring up because they were so embarrassing. But after while, Takuto thought about the options more seriously. True, they were going to be sleeping together but even that had some type of rules settled into it. His heart soared in delight since Akira was willing to ask for his own preferences. Takuto was mostly a sub, even when he first had sex with Rumi. Letting his lover dominant him was something he didn’t mind at all, and still found the sex to be pleasant. Plus, he really didn’t have much of a dominating presence in public or the bedroom.

“ _Okay. Let me break down your questions one by one. If it’s alright with you, I prefer to be on the bottom. More comfortable that way although it’s going to be different since I never had done this with a man before. That being so, I rather have us both interact with each other, so overseas option is the one I would like. It wouldn’t be fair to not let you have some pleasurable things as well. This should be a mutual thing between us Akira. Also, I didn’t bring any condoms either because it was so sudden but I rather feel you in me than just some artificial barrier to be completely honest”_. His face flushed at the last part but that’s how Takuto had felt and he has complete trust in the fact that Akira was clean so they didn’t have to worry about that part of it.

So Akira learned a few things that would definitely help him through this so he wouldn’t mess their first time together up. So Ta-chan was a bottom like he had thought? He grinned a little over that fact. Just like in his dreams. Actually, was Akira in one right now and if he was, he wishes no one wakes him up from it. However, to hear Takuto saying that he wanted to feel Akira inside him through him for a loop. Who knew Ta-chan could say some dirty things at times? The doctors red faced reaction when mentioning that said not that often. Akira hums and puts that method of teasing Takuto in his back pocket for later. Lastly, they both could hold and touch each other through the whole thing, which was ideal in hindsight, since both of them got so handsy earlier in the day. The younger man can’t wait until him and Takuto go up these stairs and begin their night.

Takuto finishes the cup of coffee and sit the empty mug on the counter, waiting what would come next. The object of his affections looks at him from dark curly untamed bangs and sharp gray eyes before he quietly takes off the barista apron from his body, leaving him in his causal street clothes. He then walks from out of the bar and towards Takuto, closing the gap between the two with a kiss. More kisses follow before the two silently make their way up the stairs, never breaking contact until they made it to the attic where Akira stayed during his school year in Tokyo.

Taking in a few things even if Akira was attached to him through lips, hips, and legs once they made it almost towards the bed, Takuto came to the conclusion that this place fit alongside the one currently making out with him. His heart even fluttered when he saw that they both owned a older CRT television. Sure it was something simple but Takuto loved that they shared something in common, no matter how small it was. The plotted plant, knickknacks obtained from friends or arcade crane games, and training chair were adorable too. Although, he didn’t know why Akira had a work bench filled with tools. That’s something Takuto will have to ask Akira another time.

Finally, they make it to the bed and Akira pushes Takuto gently on the mattress, with him on top. The doctor looked so adorable and cute underneath him, looking at him with loving and understanding eyes. Waiting for what was coming next. Akira removed his own glasses and then reach for Takuto’s own and set them off to the windowsill so they wouldn’t get broke in the process. Now, where were they? Ah, right. First, that tie was coming off….now! But he wanted to tease the poor man below him a little first. Give him a choice here sounded like a good idea. “ **It’s getting a little hot in here. Mind me taking that tie off your hands _DOCTOR_ or do you want to do the honors?~**”.

From below, Takuto blushed, his face flushed so much from the teasing from the man above. The cheeky devil, really having to tease him so much from this? Not like Takuto didn’t secretly love it, since he really did like hearing Akira’s voice, especially like that. Two can play it that way. “ _In my professional **opinion** , ties are very dangerous. I’ll show you how to remove them properly, watch closely_”. He undid the knot slowly, letting it fall onto the floor in one fell swoop once gravity got a hold of it. The fabric pooled around itself in a neat pile on the ground.

They then both looked at each other, clearly turned on by only a few pieces of dirty talk but it did ease them into going further. Lips kept going on lips as they kissed while sweat and heat pooled around them. The bed was not as long and was very cramped but that added fuel to the fire as they became even closer to each other. Bodies intertwining as the continued their dance in Akira’s sheets.

Somehow, in the few mere minutes later, the younger man managed to get Takuto out of his three piece shirt attire and the mentioned articles of clothing fell to the floor. Akira stopped what he was going at the moment to look at his lover’s upper body. It was soft and so so ever tan. Even if Takuto didn’t have a lot of muscle mass, Akira still loved him so much. Especially when he rolled Takuto’s skin between his fingers and then placed a kiss onto the older man’s stomach lovingly.

Takuto blushed, shyly sinking a little back when he felt Akira playing with his upper body. Sure, he wasn’t the most athletic man out there but he was still embarrassed on how his body looked, well, the upper part of himself anyway. He then even blushed more when he felt lips kiss his stomach in a heartfelt matter. How unfair that Akira was making him melt like this? It just wasn’t fair. His mind was broken out of his thoughts when Akira switched up and bit the part where Takuto’s neck met his shoulder, **_HARD_**.

“ _Ah!!_ ”. Aww, shit! Dammit! Akira had lost control of his actions and bit Takuto without thinking. But it was getting so good with all of the touches and kisses, not to mention the grinding of each other’s hips that made the younger man go a little wild. “ **Shit. Are you okay Takuto? I am so sorry. Fuck. I hurt you didn’t I?** ”. His eyes searched Takuto’s chocolate ones, looking for pain or disappointment. Akira didn’t know which one would hurt him more. Instead, they just stared back at him with concern and longing in them.

“ _No, it’s fine Akira. It didn’t break the skin or anything. I really enjoyed it, I really did. Just warn me next time, alright?_ ” Thank goodness that Akira didn’t really screw this up like he thought he did. Maybe he could make it up to Takuto later when his own shirt would fall onto the floor to accompany Takuto’s. But Akira needed to have the older man underneath him completely satisfied and good for now.

Of course, it had hurt when Akira had decided to mark Takuto’s shoulder but the action didn’t draw blood and didn’t leave a serious amount of pain afterwards. It was gone as fast as it appeared and somewhere deep down, the doctor actually liked it. It made him shiver with heat and excitement and wouldn’t mind if Akira had lost control like that once in awhile. Just needed to be given a warning, no matter how small it would be.

“ **Good. I thought I screwed up there for a minute. I’ll try talking to you if I do something like that again if I can. I want you to feel good, not to be in pain. In fact, do you mind if I undo your belt and unzip your pants? I want to taste you** ”. Given his lover’s track record for being clumsy, Akira’s sure that Takuto would just be fumbling with the lower parts of his clothing that had extra steps to take off. Blushing a crimson flush on his face because of the implications, Takuto had nodded towards Akira, signalling that it was okay to do so. With that, Akira bent down and scooted closer to the edge of the bed. It was an awkward fit but he managed to put his body in position so his face could be close to Takuto’s hips.

His hands expertly took off the belt with quick proficiency thanks to his high social stat and dropped it onto the floor with the other things already down there. Next, he used his teeth to pull down the zipper, all the while looking at the blushing mess above him. A pure loving angel with a great face, amazing personality, and of course, a sinful body that was all _**Akira’s**_. Few moments later, the pants of Takuto came completely off and fell onto the floor with everything else. All that was left on the doctor was his white briefs and black crew cut socks. Not a bad look but those things were going to be taken away as well if Akira wanted to pleasure his lover the right way. Just palming his mouth against fabric wasn’t going to cut it.

Takuto whimpered as he felt and saw Akira sliding down his zipper and pants, while throwing that article of clothing down to the floor as well as the belt that was taken off earlier. All he had left was his underwear and socks, leaving himself quite exposed to his lover that was hovering close to his clothed manhood. Even when Rumi had done this same exact thing, it wasn’t as drawn out like Akira had done so. Everything here was done so painstakingly slow and Takuto both loved and hated it at the same time. Plus, it wasn’t fair that Akira hadn’t taken any of his own clothes off while doing this. The younger man surely was the _**devil in disguise**_ here for teasing him.

His thoughts got caught off when he felt Akira’s hands grip the waste-band of his briefs and his breath died in his throat. This was too much and his erection painfully stood out in his clothed prison, wanting to be set free. Takuto’s wish was granted as Akira pulled the aforementioned article that was in the way and threw the briefs down to the floor. And somehow his socks came off as well. He didn’t know when Akira had time to do that but it wasn’t the most important issue to focus on here. The most physical and sensitive part of Takuto lied already completely erect, onto to his stomach. Beads of precum and sweat dripping down shamelessly from all of the activity that was going on between the two. Embarrassed of the situation, he meekly dared to stare into Akira’s own eyes, a little frighten in what he might see.

However, it wasn’t even remotely close in what Takuto would had thought his lover’s reaction was going to be. Akira’s pupils were blown with lust, want, and love as he stared down intensely, like he was admiring his work. He was seriously turned on by Takuto’s own response to everything. And that made Takuto’s heart soar. There was no signs of shame or rejection and that made the doctor feel at ease with every little insecurity that he was still thinking about. Akira wanted _**him**_ , body, mind, and soul.

“ **You’re so beautiful and _YOU’RE MINE_** ”. The younger man practically growled the second part. Was it cheesy or sexy of Akira to say one of the lines he used to defeat shadows here? But then again, Takuto didn’t know about that world so it was fine. Akira couldn’t help himself when presented with the part of Takuto that seriously turned him on. It was oh so perfect and he couldn’t wait to taste the older man. Lining up his face with Takuto’s cock, Akira noticed that there was stubble around the upper part where his hips met the pelvis area. Which Akira didn’t mind, since this was Takuto and it would probably feel amazing when rubbed on his face while sucking the older man off.

Akira took a small intake of air mixed with Takuto’s natural scent before he gently kissed the tip of the doctor’s cock lovingly. Tasting a small portion of precum on his tongue while doing so sent a fire down into Akira’s heart and cock. It wasn’t as bad as people had talked about and had somewhat of a light almost non-existent apple flavor added in. They say you are what you eat or in this case drink. And Akira didn’t mind it one bit. Takuto tasted **_WONDERFUL_** and the younger man couldn’t get enough. But it was time to keep going, since Akira wanted to have all of Takuto into his warm wet inviting mouth and throat.

Takuto cried out and arched his back upwards when he felt Akira’s lips kiss the tip of his cock, already too sensitive from what was currently happen. If this continued, he would finish before Akira could even start to begin. He just had to think of something, anything else to hold off his release. Somehow his pleads in his mind worked and the build up eased back a little bit. This, this was so fantastic and oh so agonizing at the same time. But it finally went forward as Akira took every inch of Takuto into his mouth and throat, sucking and hallowing out his cheeks while doing so. To say the scene that Takuto looked down upon was sinfully hot was an understatement. Especially with the friction of his stubble rubbing against Akira’s face. It was so dirty yet sensual at the same time.

After a few moments, the feeling that was unraveling in Takuto once more made its way into releasing. On one hand, the doctor felt like warning Akira but instead felt a little too cheeky and wanted to surprise his lover the same way that the younger man did previously. With one hand gripping Akira’s black locks and the other one grabbing the younger man’s ass and yanking him forward, Takuto thrusted all of him into Akira’s waiting mouth even more than they were together previously. He then cried out, arching his back and exploded all of his hot white cum straight down Akira’s welcoming throat. Takuto could somewhat feel Akira trying to swallow all of the cum down given how little room he had to do so. Oh god, the noises that went along with that were going to haunt him forever in how much depraved and sexy that was.

Revenge was sweet or maybe Akira never saw this coming. He didn’t know Takuto was going to just do whatever that was. Having both his hair tugged lightly and his ass groped, being pulled against Takuto was something he really _REALLY_ liked. And of course, the older man had to be a little cheeky and not warn Akira when Takuto was close to releasing but he surmised that it was only fair. Of course, he couldn’t taste Takuto after that since all of the cum slid mostly down his throat but it wasn’t that bad since sinful sounds came from Akira as he swallowed Takuto’s ‘ _ **snack**_ ’. He even gave the older man’s balls a quick teasing but lovingly squeeze as he continued to blow off Takuto. After sucking Takuto dry, Akira released his cock ever so slowly. The cock popped free of Akira’s mouth in a loud, wet smacking noise that he’s sure that both him and Takuto could hear since it was so loud.

Takuto, panting heavily from getting sucked off from Akira, managed to get a good look at the younger man, who had moved his face from Takuto’s cock to up above him again. A dribble of cum was leaking from a corner of the younger man’s mouth, his cum in fact. That realization made Takuto blush and get turned on all over again. He about died when Akira gave him a knowing, smirking, gaze and then slowly slurped the liquid back into his mouth and swallowed. Sinful sexy indeed and it was killing him. And totally not fair that Akira was still not undressed and naked like he was! Takuto wanted to touch Akira’s bare skin too!

“ _Akira, stop teasing me please. I want to feel you, I want you. Please, I beg of you_ ”. Akira smirked, as Takuto didn’t need to beg but it was so adorable and cute. And who couldn’t deny the sexy mess that was Takuto Maruki underneath him with his loving deep brown eyes, clumsy but adorable personality, and good will to all? Certain not Akira, with the way that he tasted and looked right now. Takuto’s wish was his command as he proceeded to take off his jacket and the undershirt that was below that. Hopefully the doctor would like what he saw. But with trips to the gym, training, and the metaverse made Akira’s body in perfect physical form. He could even fit with that one internet meme about being shredded.

Confused on what Akira was reaching for, Takuto finally saw that Akira discarded all of his upper clothing, showing off his chest and everything else that had to offer. To his amazement, the younger man was so fit with muscles and abs lining up his torso. Just how was Akira hiding all of that underneath his clothes? Takuto didn’t even feel that when they were super heavy in their mutual clothed petting. So how was this even possible? Looks like his lover had some hidden tricks up his sleeve after all. The mystery behind it all only added towards Akira’s charm and downright seductive personality. Could he actually touch him? It seriously looked like a work of art? Takuto tried to reach out a hand but couldn’t. Damn him for being so caught up in his own thoughts. Thankfully, they were pulled out of him by Akira’s words of seductiveness. 

“ **My body is lonely. Is there anyone out there that can cure this disease?** ”. Akira could feel Takuto’s mixed feelings about wanting to touch him and the younger man’s gamble was to say something in his own way that it was okay to do so. And gladly, it had worked. Timid but strong rough hands that had been through so much started to touch Akira and it felt so damn good. The pace quickened and they both continued to touch each other, losing their minds to the passion, love, and lust between the two. 

Suddenly, Takuto’s hands rested near his belt and the zipper to his blue jeans, which made Akira stop momentarily to look at the older man currently doing the devil’s tango with him. The younger man’s eyes searched Takuto’s, silently asking if he still wanted to keep going and all that looked back at him was warm understanding and love. Continuing where they left off, Akira let the older man fumble with his belt, socks and pants before all three things fell onto the floor with the other articles that were once on their bodies.

Long slender legs that went for miles was what greeted Takuto at first and then his eyes met with Akira’s clothed erection, already leaking precum, smearing a part of the boxer-briefs that contained the younger man’s cock. Takuto’s heart soared with the knowledge that **_he_** did that to Akira. No one but him. A spark of pride went through his chest knowing that the younger man wanted Takuto and him alone. Not timid anymore in the slightest, he reached down to Akira’s own waste-band and pulled away the boxer-briefs off the younger man’s body, throwing them to the floor in the already growing pile.

Akira’s own erection sprang free and allowed Takuto to get a closer look at the cock that was going to be snuggled in him. Not as long or thick as the older man’s but still quite appetizing, with all of the precum and sweat pouring out of it. He silently was grateful for his lover’s cock to have room to grow down the years because for now, something smaller and easier would be the best here for Takuto’s virgin ass. He is snapped out of his thoughts when Akira begins to shift away from Takuto and the doctor wonders what the younger man was planning to do now. Wait, was he going to???? No way. Akira was going to stretch him? He never even thought about that. Sure, it was something that made it more pleasurable when the cock finally made it’s way into the other’s ass but they didn’t even have any type of lube here and oh……

“ _ **Sorry but seeing this delicious snack in front of me has my mouth watering. I dare say it’s even FINGER licking good**_ ”. And with that, Akira puts his own two fingers into his mouth and sucks on them all the while looking down at the doctor making sinful noises. Of course, Akira didn’t want his first time with Takuto to make him feel any pain and he had heard how going in dry sometimes hurt their partner. And that’s something Akira didn’t want to do. He wanted Takuto to feel good just like Akira would when he was finally inside the older man. Akira had been sucking on his index and middle fingers for so long, they were practically dripping with saliva. He looked for a signal from Takuto and once he saw the nod of approval, slide one of the two coated fingers into the doctor’s waiting asshole. Noticing on how Takuto arched his back and moaned from the insertion made Akira add the other one as well. The older man was taking him so well and Akira couldn’t wait to replace his fingers with his cock.

He moved around and stretched the walls of Takuto’s ass but made sure not to touch the older man’s prostate as he wanted to hit that with his cock rather than his fingers. Just felt more powerful that way, like a final goal. Akira checked in with Takuto who was a squirming, panting mess above him with moans and swears protruding from his whimpering mouth. Looks like the good doctor just couldn’t take it anymore and Akira had agreed. It was time to take the next step and complete their bodies together. The younger man just had to confirm to Takuto that he still wanted this. Removing his fingers from the pleasant warm of the cavern they were previous in, he asks Takuto one more time since there was no turning back.

“ _Yyes. Just do it. I can’t take this anymore. I want you inside me please, please, please. Akira, I need you. I LOVE YOU!!_ ”. As soon as Takuto said those words, he felt the tip of Akira’s cock enter him slowly but surely and a hand that gripped his own already erect cock near his stomach. The younger man as he kept pushing into Takuto’s ass, also moved the hand on the doctor’s cock in the same type of pace. This, this was pure bliss. And not just for Takuto but for Akira as well as the older man could see that the one above him was full of pleasure, with eyes screwed shut and back arched. When Akira was finally sheathed fully inside of him, which felt wonderful with all of the slow thrusts, the younger man managed to hit Takuto’s sweet spot. Oh god, Takuto actually saw stars and spots from the intense pleasure he had felt when Akira hit that certain place in him. He then responded to a kiss that Akira had given him on the lips and once they disconnected, a thin line of saliva trailed in-between them lewdly. Oh how Takuto loved this man that was on top of him. Somehow Akira had the same thought.

“ **I love you too Ta-chan~ Ah, you’re so tight and warm! Just want to lose myself in you, if that’s alright? I did promise that I would give you a warning, didn’t I~ Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle enough when I _RAVISH_ you**”. Akira waited for Takuto’s response and was worried that he went too far but the younger man was on autopilot now and couldn’t really control himself any longer. Needed to go faster, harder, more slapping of their skin, bodies colliding. More, more, _**MORE!**_ And when he hears a soft yes from the back of the throat from Takuto, that’s exactly what he does. As Akira pounded more and more into Takuto, he lifted the older man’s legs way above Akira’s head and threw them over his shoulders. They then wrapped around the younger man’s back and locked him in. The hand that wasn’t jerking off Takuto went to join with the older man’s own as their fingers interlocked as they both went at it, heavy, sloppy and just pure sex at that point.

“ _Akira, Akira, Akira!!_ ”

“ **Fuck! Ta-chan, I’m close!~** ”

And with that both parties could feel each other’s release, Akira and Takuto cumming at the same time. Takuto’s release managed to squirt upon both of their stomachs and chests and there was a lot of it to go around. The white liquid coating them in a sticky mess and a reminder of what just happened between the two. Akira’s own release stayed put in Takuto’s wonderfully fucked ass and kept emptying itself inside the older man in long white hot squirts, taking it’s sweet time. Eventually milked dry, Akira felt his cock soften inside of Takuto and went to pull out slowly, almost sad that they couldn’t stay connected. His release came with him and dribbled out between the two’s softened cocks.

* * *

With the deed done, Akira had completely collapsed onto Takuto, their spent bodies colliding with one another until the younger man was position to lay on Takuto’s chest. They needed to get cleaned up but it was nice like this also. So much that Akira was the first one to speak out after what had happened. Turning around so he could face his lover, he was ready to say his thoughts.

“ **You know, for my first time, it wasn't that bad at all, wouldn’t you say?** ”

Coming out of his post coital bliss, Takuto swallowed nervously. Just…what did that mean? He had hoped Akira didn’t suggest what he was implying? That he was a….

“ _You mean with a man right?_ ”

Akira grinned a devilish grin. Oh, Ta-chan thought that he wasn’t a..He didn’t know to either laugh or to be flattered here. Of course, he had some prep talk with a succubus and incubus before Takuto had come here tonight and a few things in books, television, and movies but other than that, nope. A one hundred percent virgin.

“ **No, with you silly. Although, I am very touched that you thought that I wasn’t a virgin. How cute is that really? Hahahaha, you’re adorable Ta-chan~** ”.

Although this was no laughing matter, the way Akira had made it okay that Takuto took the younger man’s virginity soften the blow a little. If Akira was happy with the way things turned out then the older man was as well. Takuto also let out a suppressed chuckle.

“ _And you’re something else, ‘Kira-kun_ ”.

No fair sneaking that nickname upon him like this!! Akira’s heart couldn’t take it as he heard Takuto’s own pet name for him. Sure, it sounded a lot like a certain fictional character but put that thought in the back of his mind because when Takuto said it, he knew it was directed towards him and him alone. That fact made him so happy. But still, they needed to get cleaned up and then probably get back to snuggling.

“ **You know it~ Hey, I know it’s not much but you can borrow some of my clothes since your other ones are a bit, well, on the wrinkly side don’t you think? Bathroom is downstairs if you feel the need to clean up since it’s the only place besides the kitchen that has running water. I’ll use it after you okay?** ”.

Takuto nodded, warmed by the fact that Akira didn’t want either of them to be dirty after their sexual encounter. And wearing some of the younger man’s clothes sent a spark of heat down his spine. It was really intimate, wearing his lover’s things and Takuto wouldn’t have it any other way. Takuto thanked Akira for giving him his glasses back and fresh clothing, tip-toeing quietly down the stairs to get changed.

Moments later, Takuto came back up to the attic where Akira was. The younger man was still as naked as the day he was born, and was shuffling through the box of clothes that was neatly put away in one of the shelves in the room. Akira’s head, still not sporting any glasses, poked out as he saw that the older man was done using the bathroom to clean up.

“ **That was fast Ta-chan. Couldn’t wait to see me again?~ Ha, I kid, I kid. Make yourself at home while I go change okay? See you in a few, gorgeous** ”. With a teasing giggle, Akira left the blushing older man to his own devices and went to go get changed for the night. Settling back into the bed, Takuto managed to sit up a little bit and took a more better look around the room as he waited for his lover to come back into bed to cuddle. Small things caught his eye like a old video game system, a _**I LOVE TOKYO**_ t-shirt, a poster of the single hit _**SAPPHIRE**_ , and of course, a huge wall cover featuring the phantom thieves of hearts logo and the words; _take your heart_.

It was sure ironic to have a member of those people from another world be the object of his affections and yet here they were. In a relationship. A secret one at that but there was more to it now since Akira was important to his research and his love life. It seemed that it was destined for them to be intertwined in some way shape or form. Not like Takuto would had it any other way. As his eyes kept looking around his lover’s room where he breathed and slept, some other things caught his interest, like the chocolate fountain and various scratches on the furniture, floor, sofa, desks, and of course, the bedposts. Did Akira have a pet hiding somewhere? Maybe he did since he also could see tiny strands of cat-hair on the sheets and the clothes that Takuto was wearing.

Speaking of the outfit he was borrowing, he never knew that Akira had liked a few American bands, especially older ones like the **Motley Crue: Live Wire** graphic tee currently covering up the doctor’s chest. Takuto learned something new, even though it was a little odd. Most younger people tended to like newer music but apparently Akira was special. The raven haired man would probably just sass back and say that he could listen to whatever the hell he wanted to and fuck society. Takuto had to hold back a laugh, imagining his boyfriend getting upset at people not getting his music tastes. At least the bottom shorts were normal, well, could be swimming trunks the more Takuto looked at them. And the black&red boxer-briefs underneath that made him think about a certain video game character from 2002……

He’s broken out of his thoughts as Akira comes back up the stairs in what seems to be a black pajama sweater and olive string tied sweat pants. Not a bad look at all as it seemed to mesh well with the younger man. Takuto lies back down in the bed as Akira climbs in with him and once again cuddles on the older man’s chest, holding Takuto tightly. They both sighed in relief, enjoying the moment between the two with Takuto lightly carding his fingers into Akira’s soft locks. They were happy and healthy, safe in each other arms until the next morning came. Akira was the first one to speak in awhile.

“ **Hey, stop by tomorrow when the shop opens. I’ll cook you breakfast. Hope curry is okay with you and don’t worry, I’ll make sure I’ll be the one who takes your order alright?** ”.

Takuto can’t help but laugh. Breakfast after a night of love making? This guy was too good to him. Too good for this world full of pain and suffering but that would change soon. Takuto knew it would, for the sake of all.

“ _It’s a promise 'Kira-kun. Good night, sweet dreams_ ”. Of course, Akira just had to have the last words of the night.

“ **Only if you are in them~ Good night Ta-chan. I love you** ”. However, the young man wasn’t going to _sleep through dreams that can come true._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the famous words of Sojiro Sakura, 'Hoo Boy'. Seriously, though Live Wire by Motley Crue, the shirt of Akira's that Takuto is wearing, is such a good song and tells about how Akira would be in bed. ;) Hope this chapter wasn't too long. And that it was enjoyable. This chapter was brought to you by listening to SO HAPPY WORLD, GENTLE MADMAN, and KEEP YOUR FAITH. All the P5R OSTs are so good and perfect for writing stories. And my promise was fulfilled as Nasty but Good Crime Boi got to be a Nasty but Good Crime Boi. Oh, and Adam got his Eve finally. That too. xD. Feel free to leave more kudos and comments. Have a good week!
> 
> Next time, the relationship continues but something sinister lurks in the shadows in Odaiba.


	4. Heartbeat, Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viewer digression is advised. Read at your own risk. Given the Persona 5 M rating though, this shouldn't be a surprise. Thank you to all that gave me kudos, bookmarks and comments. I really do appreciate the support. I would had this chapter out sooner but with me working many days being an essential worker and barely having any time to write like I want to, it just kept getting pushed back. I even lost some progress on it and had to retype everything from scratch. Anywho, thanks for sticking with me. You all rock.
> 
> This chapter is a bit long and has some extreme sexual content in there along the way. Please tread cautiously. Also, Akira's past is mentioned here but it's my own interpretation. It's not at all canon to the main story of persona 5 royal. Slight mentioning of ShuAke and ShuKasu in here.
> 
> But on a good note, since there was so much I had written, I made another slot open in the chapters, totally them all now to be six instead of five. Also, be on the lookout for a wonderful story called Gentle Madman and it's sequel. I totally recommend reading that story since it's so good and well written, focusing on Akira & Takuto to really great heights. Hope the author don't mind me promoting their story but it's too good not too.
> 
> Anyway on to the chapter. Enjoy! ( no BETA, we die like men ).

**Bold quotes: Akira speaking.**   
_Italic quotes: Takuto speaking._

* * *

> _**~~Can't get my mind out of those memories. Now time to tell them "don't take my dream".~~ ** _

The next time Takuto awoke, it was still night. As in the stars were still in the sky and the horizon was blanketed in darkness. However, they almost were fading away because of the sun’s rays peaking over the horizon, trying to signal a new dawn. Just what time was it? Fear slowly ushered into him as he didn’t recognize the room that he was currently located in at all. Plus, not wearing his glasses also added towards his panicked state as his vision was slightly blurred and couldn’t make out anything besides an open space. But a familiar weight from yesterday and slight snores reminded Takuto in where he was. Snuggled safely in his lover’s bed with Akira sleeping on top of him, holding the older man tightly.

Softly smiling at his cute yet also sexy boyfriend, Takuto gently carded his hand through Akira’s black curly hair. It was so soft and fluffy, almost like a cat. The older man couldn’t get enough on how it felt so good and satisfying when he touched Akira’s dark wispy locks. Deciding that it would be best to wake the younger man from his slumber, even if Takuto didn’t want this moment to stop, he lightly shook Akira’s shoulder to wake him up gently.

_“Akira. Akira sweetheart, wake up”._

There were no dreams tonight. Not the ones where Akira found himself chained up and boxed in a cell, with a otherworldly warden and two correctional guards leering over him, with the young man generally scared for his own life every time they executed a part of his very soul. Or even the more pleasant and perverted ones where he was fucking someone’s brains out and/or visa-versa. Just nothing but sheer emptiness and peace. The feeling was so wonderful, calming even. Pure sleep with nothing to tie him down, freeing almost. 

So when he was shaken lightly awake in the middle of the early morning, Akira narrowed his still sleep induced eyes. Irritation and annoyance seeped through him. Who dared to interrupt his deep slumber? That fucker be ready to…..the younger man blinked, more awake than he had been previously. Staring down at him was his lover, the person he spent last night with. _Takuto_ …..The raven haired man’s eyes soften at the realization that it was morning and that Takuto was safe in his embrace. Now, they both had to make sure the older man had left Akira’s attic before the cafe opened up for the day. It was that time already? Akira wishes that they could stay like this forever. This reality however could never make this possible. That didn’t mean the younger man couldn’t yawn cutely and greet his boyfriend in a dreamy state.

**“Mornin’ Takuto…….”.**

Takuto laughs at Akira’s obviously still sleepy state until he feels a roll of the younger man’s hips against his own. The cheeky little devil! As much as the doctor wishes to comply with Akira’s silent request, Takuto moves out of the bed slowly and goes to see if his old clothes were safe to wear on the way back to his apartment. His lover also follows right behind him and wraps their arms around Takuto’s shoulders playfully while looking at what was catching the older man’s attention.

_“I don’t suppose there is a laundry mat anywhere around here? The wrinkles aren’t that bad but I’m afraid I might get looks while on the early morning train”._

True. People might stare at Takuto for the way his clothes looked like he had just gotten laid or into a fight but it didn’t really matter. How anyone would perceive the older man’s appearance was left to imagination alone. Hell, some wouldn’t even care. It was a better bet than the other options that Akira could suggest. Like actually staying and hiding behind the cafe until it was okay to walk into the first floor as a waiting customer. That wouldn’t be too ideal since there was a chance that Takuto would be spotted by Sojiro or the police. None of that sounded like a good solution. But that didn’t mean Akira couldn’t tease the older man about the current attire that he was wearing.

**“Yeah. There is one but you’re already wearing clothes and they certainly are made of BOYFRIEND MATERIAL~”.**

More teasing eh? But that was part of Akira that made him so charming and sometimes so adorable that Takuto can’t help but blush, laugh or do both at the same time. He definitely would get more looks if he went on the train wearing what the older man was currently had on. A graphic tee with a popular band sporting a song that was basically about sex, blue swim shorts, and underneath that, red&black boxer-briefs. Takuto would be arrested on the spot that way for sure. So it looks like the wrinkled clothes down on the floor in a neat but still messy pile was the best choice here.

_“As much as you might want me to wear this home, Akira, I think my best bet is with the clothes I came in. I’ll just try to be as discreet as possible”._

Akira snorted a laugh through his nose as he was found out. Of course he wanted his boyfriend to wear the younger man’s own clothes. That meant that Takuto was off-limits to everyone else and Akira wanted anyone who even looked at the man to know that Takuto belonged to _HIM_ and him alone. Okay, sue him. Akira was a little possessive. Sure, he should be more calm and rational about this. Still, having all those girls in school hanging around the doctor irritated the hell out of him.

**“Fine. But first, let me taste you. I’m quite HUNGRY”.**

As the raven haired man helped Takuto out of his lover’s clothes, Akira once more has his mouth on the doctor’s cock, sucking and slurping to his heart’s content. And Takuto in response, arches his back and moans from the sensations. Then empties himself into Akira’s waiting mouth. It’s not much since they both want to have more than this but it would have to do for now. It was time for Takuto to go and then come back to the cafe in a hour or so. The older man finally gets dressed back into the day old attire that he wore previously without any problems. Takuto is a little sad to leave but knows that for this to work out, he had to be gone soon. He’s given a loving hug from Akira and the younger man makes sure he is able to leave without any complications from the streets of Yongen-Jaya. The doctor makes it to the train station and prepares to go home and come back at a later time today.

* * *

The ride on they way back to his apartment wasn’t as awkward or shameful as Takuto might had thought it would be. Maybe because of his clumsy personality or how he looked like he had just slept through a long work day. Whatever the reason was, most people didn’t give him a second glance. And with a change of clothes and catching the morning train, he was now back standing at the cafe’s entrance. Should he text Akira or just walk right in? Both had risks involved but he remembers that the younger man assured him that it would be Akira that would take his breakfast order and not the boss of the place, Sojiro Sakura. Deciding that he would choose the second option of his limited choices, Takuto pushed the door open and headed inside.

Same as always but with a dash of different because of what time it was. That is what awaited Takuto inside. More customers seemed to be in the booths today. Well, both times the doctor had visited was in the middle of the night. Most people besides the workers or family members couldn’t be in the place during closing hours. He must had been really lucky in both cases. Well, different types of _fortune_ , he mused. Speaking of which, Takuto couldn’t find Akira anywhere at all and that somewhat made the doctor nervous. Not because of Sojiro, who the older man spotted behind the counter, engrossed in reading a crossword book. But because of the reason for the visit. And that’s something Takuto didn’t really think he would have to explain.

Not to mention that Sojiro had given him somewhat of the cold shoulder the first time Takuto visited. But maybe the conversation between himself and Sakura’s adopted daughter Futaba smoothed things over or that Akira explained Takuto and what he did at school a little better. Or wasn’t in a cranky mood since Akira had mentioned that the BOSS had his moments and wasn’t the warmest of hosts sometimes. Whatever the case was, the doctor noticed that Sojiro put down the crossword game and gave him a light nod of the head, simply asking Takuto,

“Hey. What will you have Maruki?”

Before Takuto could have a chance to respond, Akira emerged from the kitchen with a warm plate of curry, fresh from the cooking pot. The dish looked absolutely wonderful and the doctor could hear his stomach growl in protest. Well, here was his promised breakfast and Takuto couldn’t wait to dig in. And the fact that Akira had made it seemed to make it even more perfect than it already was. He chuckled when Sojiro scolded Akira that he better had followed directions and didn’t put any bullshit things like he did sometimes to his friends that visited once in awhile.

**“That was the coffee, not the curry Sojiro! Besides, I wouldn’t pull that on doc here. I respect him more that that. He’s been so good to me….and the school, so it’s fine”.**

Nice cover up there, Takuto had thought. Even if Akira was smooth with most of his conversations with everyone, the younger man had some close calls as well. Just not as often as the own doctor did. Speaking of which, Takuto still didn’t pay for the plate of curry that was still in front of him or sat down for that matter, as he still is standing right were he had entered the cafe, a little too stunned with everything going on at the moment. Figuring that he should behave like a normal customer and not just gawking at Sojiro and Akira bicker like a father and son, he sits down and eyes the food so generously given to him. Before he can reach for his wallet in his coat pocket, a voice calls out to him.

**“It’s on the house right Sojiro?”**

“What? Do you think this is a free luncheon or something boy?”

**“No but he’s my guest. Plus, I already gave the amount into the til ahead of time. Just relax old man”.**

“I’ll show you old man. Kids these days jeesh!”.

Takuto can’t help but laugh at the scene unfolding in front of him and instead just tries to savior the food that he still hasn’t dug into yet. But when he does, it’s delicious, so ever delicious. Akira was seriously a good cook or was it because the younger man had poured his heart and soul into the curry? Either way this was amazing and Takuto couldn’t wait until the day he could have the raven haired man’s cooking everyday. His mood slightly darken at that thought though. It was supposed to be a happy thing but it only turned into sorrow. Sure, they could be together in secret and share meals together but they could never get married and experience that type of joy in eating together as husbands. Not unless reality changed for the better. He just had to find a way for everything to be better, no more suffering. For everyone to be happy. Trying to get out of his dark thoughts, Takuto thought about adding to the conversation or going to a new topic entirely.

_“If it’s not too informal, may I ask why you agreed to take Kurusu-kun in? Are you two related in some way? I never did ask last time I came here since your daughter was so interested in that one book and my insight to that subject”._

The air is a little more heavy after Takuto asks that question and something tells him that whatever the reason is not really spoken about. He is about to apologize when he sees that most of the customers have left and it was just the three of them for the moment. Perhaps they just didn’t want random strangers overhearing them or that both Akira and Sojiro had to find a good enough answer. The Boss of the cafe was first to answer the question.

“No, myself and the kid here aren’t related. I know I should say it’s because Akira reminds me of myself when I was younger. I told his friend Kitagawa that line when asked the same question. However, since that’s not really what went on and that Akira would just tell you in his sessions, I’ll tell you the real truth. I was paid to look after him. I know that sounds bad and it is, I am not going to lie about that”. 

Takuto looked absolutely shocked when he heard the real reason why Akira was living with Sojiro. He couldn’t believe that the parents of his lover could just pass him off to some stranger and be bought to be taken care of by the power of money. The younger man was worth more than some measly pretty penny! That thought infuriated the normally chilled and relaxed Takuto and sent him into a seething rage. How dare they do that? Sure Akira’s parents had to follow the court’s decision to make him come to Tokyo but could they at least find a distant relative or something, anything than a complete stranger? Trying to go back into a calm or even sorrowful state of mind, Takuto kept listening to Sojiro’s telling about what prompted him to let Akira stay.

“At first all I could think of him was some type of punk from the ocean country that only could be a pain in the ass but my view point has changed dramatically with him over these past five months. He’s now like a son to me and a older brother figure to my daughter. Still a punk though since he likes to be cheeky from time to time but he’s a good kid. But you don’t need to hear that, right doctor?”.

Yes, quite teasing and extra as hell while in between the sheets…..Okay, that’s not what was implied in the slightest and Takuto is starting to blame his sheer want on being around Akira too much. It only had been a day since their relationship had started and already he was thinking about having Akira in bed with him again. This wasn’t good. Trying to play if off with a laugh and a nervous scratch behind his neck, Takuto instead tried to focus on something else. Sojiro had said that Akira was from ‘the ocean country’ and curiosity struck him once again.

_“Quite right there Sakura-san. Kurusu-kun is quite helpful to me and his friends, including your own family. But while listening to your answer to my question, I couldn’t help but overhear that he’s from ‘the ocean country’?”_

**“Boss here thinks Yokohama is like the country side compared to Tokyo, even if it’s the second largest city in Japan. Plus, it has a lot of shores and beaches. Hence the ‘ocean country’. So yeah. I’m from a place there called Sumaru. Only Boss here knows that though. I haven’t even told my friends and just called it my hometown, which it is”.**

Oh, so Akira decided to open up and answer about his place of origin instead of his caretaker. Takuto wondered what other things his boyfriend kept under lock and key. Even in their discussions in school, Akira had a hard time being honest about himself. Sure, he’d give insight sometimes but Takuto is sure it’s more wanting to help the older man with his own problems and not even once about Akira’s true concerns about his own self. 

Always thinking about others more than himself but that’s also what made Akira his own person. Really admirable and Takuto wishes he could be at least like the younger man in his own way. Also, there was the fact that Akira could internalize his physical world with his mental world. It was truly fascinating. Takuto is sure it was like that even before Akira was going into the place filled with humanities’s distortions. Something about Akira just told him that the younger man was special. More like an anomaly in this reality they were in. Like it would be different if he didn’t exist. Takuto is not sure why he got very deep when thinking about Akira Kurusu but he blames it on his natural curiosity and love of knowledge. 

Takuto is snapped out of his thoughts as he looks at his watch that was ticking the minutes away while he was here enjoying food. Didn’t two of these people need to be somewhere? That’s right! Today was a school day! Takuto could be late as he didn’t have to teach in the classroom but Akira needed to be there for the sake of being a ‘good’ student despite all of the rumors floating around. Plus, Takuto didn’t want Akira to get in trouble with either Kawakami or the vice principal. Thanking for the meal, which in turn prompts Akira to non-verbally give a small wink back at him, the doctor mentions that he has to go to work. That sentiment reminds the other two that the day had to start. Takuto was the one to leave before the younger man did and got on the first train. It was better this way so both him and Akira wouldn’t be caught coming into the school together. Their relationship was still a huge secret and would be for the coming months ahead.

* * *

Things went by as a blur to Akira since it was already November. With the group being framed for Haru’s father’s murder and being blackmailed into cooperating with Akechi, every little second just seemed to pass him by. Not to mention things with Takuto also got more complicated, especially in the many days of October, including one day in particular. It was once again a meeting between the two in the school’s nurses office. However, it was more professional as the doctor still needed him to help with the research paper that the older man was still in the process of writing. Akira just wanted Takuto to forget all about that and just focus on him and him alone but realized that wouldn’t be fair to his boyfriend who was so passionate about the whole project. So the younger man agreed to just talk about what was on Takuto’s mind and what he was having trouble with on the topic at hand. But it seemed the doctor had other plans. It almost felt like Akira was tricked somehow but let it slide since it was both about them and the progress of the research. 

In doing so, Akira finds out the real reason why he was called in today. Since Takuto was so grateful for Akira’s help and also for accepting their budding relationship, the older man asks if it’s okay to treat the object of his affections to a buffet. In fact, it was the same one where Akira had celebrated taking down Kamoshida in May. The raven haired man felt like teasing Takuto by asking if the doctor could afford that or even be a slight jerk and tell the older man that Akira preferred sushi instead. But seeing those puppy dog eyes aimed at him so intensely, the younger man caved and just gave an just as excited glance towards Takuto and let out a ‘Oooh, really? Can we?’ type of answer back.

The doctor is very happy that Akira accepts the offer but smacks his boyfriend’s shoulder playfully when the younger man teases him by saying that it was a little too late for the dine part of the ‘wine & dine’ strategy. So they both head out and go to the Wilton buffet in Shibuya. Takuto seemed to order a lot despite not having a ton of money and the food looks really rich. Akira feels guilty for not paying for some of it but lets the older man have his moment of doing something nice in return. Maybe it was a returned favor for Akira making and then buying breakfast that one time for Takuto at LeBlanc. For whatever reason, the two start to dig into the spread of entrees before them.

_“So before we begin, I wanted to tell you the progress on that paper….huh? Is that? No way! Shibusawa?”_

Someone familiar to the doctor must had caught his eye while looking over the buffet tables that were directly behind where Akira was setting. And by the sounds of it, Takuto knew the stranger really well. Maybe they went to college together because the other person looked to be about the older man’s age. Not like Akira could tell since he was shit guessing at ages. However, Takuto was surprised to see his old friend here and invited the other to join him and Akira at the booth that they were eating at. Wow, even his boyfriend’s friend was hot. Not as much as Takuto but the other man was nice on the eyes at least. And of course, Shibusawa wanted to know who exactly Akira was and why was the younger man was hanging out with his best friend.

_“Oh, he’s, uhhhh…how do I put it?”_

Clearly Takuto was having a hard time explaining to the other about Akira and why a student was hanging out with a teacher at clearly a really expensive place. So Akira threw the doctor a bone and replied that he made a deal with older man to have help with mental training in exchange for insightful pointers towards Takuto’s general curiosity about why pain and suffering continued to exist. Which was half the truth in hindsight. And the other part was going to be kept under-wraps indefinably. Akira didn’t even want to be his cocky self here and say that it was complicated. However, the choice did seem to be very enticing to tease Takuto if the two were alone and didn’t have a audience. In the end though, the younger man decided against it all together. They didn’t need to be found out, no matter how trusting this Shibusawa guy seemed.

So with that out of the way, the three continued a bunch of small talk. Akira had found out some interesting things while hearing the other two talk about their college days. Turns out that it was Takuto’s friend here that suggested the older man pursue a career in counseling. Shibusawa said that he caught wind of Takuto’s achievements throughout the school and other places and that he was proud of his best friend. Although he did mentioned that the doctor was a little too carefree even if Takuto had a lot of compassion towards others. Akira’s boyfriend pouts about the carefree accusation but finally admits defeat and agrees with Shibusawa on that part.

After that, Takuto’s friend wanted to know more about Akira himself but from the dcotor’s point of view. Which was a little embarrassing having someone else talk about you with actually being in the same room and that there wasn’t much to say to be honest. Luckily Takuto managed to say that Akira was a student at Shujin and nothing really much else except about how the younger man was a great help to his research, and that he respected Akira a lot, wanting today to be a celebration of sorts. Shibusawa looked at Takuto with wide eyes when the doctor mentioned the research part of the explanation. The younger man wasn’t quite listening to the conversation as his thoughts were more focused on his favorite dish being placed right in front of him.

“Research? You’re still going on about that?”

_“Why yes. I am . Actually, my paper is about finished. It’s all thanks to Kurusu-kun here”._

“Never a quitter huh? That’s really something”.

_“Yup. Even after all of what went down. I’m still going to do it”._

“Maruki…..Hahahaha. Dude, you are so stubborn man! It just really blows my mind sometimes”.

_“Er, are you complimenting me or insulting me here? I don’t know what to think about your comment”._

Akira came back into the conversation about that time and then the two got to talking about having someone peer read Takuto’s paper before submitting it to a committee. The younger man wishes he could read the paper over for his boyfriend but maybe having a fresh pair of eyes from the outside would be a better choice. Actually, Shibusawa suggested that today’s meal would be on him to celebrate Takuto’s hard work on getting his project almost completed. 

The younger man didn’t care what the occasion was, as long as he didn’t have to pay this time. Although the doctor looked a little upset about the celebration wasn’t one he had planned at the start. That alone made Akira feel a little guilty but Shibusawa tried to smooth things over with a joke or too. The doctor still had mixed feelings about the whole thing but agreed to have himself celebrated this time around. Akira graced Takuto with a hidden show of him eating a cherry and tying the fruit stem in his mouth while Shibusawa was looking away for a moment. He laughed when his boyfriend shot him a glare and seemed to forget about being the center of attention for a few moments.

So they all head back to the buffet, grabbing more plates and dishes to celebrate the success of Takuto’s progress on his passion project. Good thing Akira was the champion of the Big Bang Burger Challenge or else he didn’t think he could had finished his share of the portions. This was almost too much for a person like him who was usually starving from the lack of good foods. Yes, Akira had access to curry but that wasn’t enough for him. Trying to not go into a post eating coma, the younger man instead listens to the other two, still trying to catch up for lost time.

“Aw man! I am so gonna get chewed out today for putting on all of this extra weight or should I say ‘putting on the pounds’”.

_“Yes, I feel like I’ve had enough calorie intake to last me a whole week. Wait, who’s going to yell at you for eating in excess today?”_

“Sorry. I was going to let you know as soon as it had happened but I have a finance’. We’re getting married in a few months”.

_“Sure, sure, I see. Wait married?!”_

“Yup. Tying the knot. So all that’s left in our little group from college not getting hitched is you my friend. Living the good ole single life am I right?”

Akira takes this moment to give Takuto a secret wink when Shibusawa teases the older man for not having anyone special in his life. Who exactly the older man is now mad and blushing embarrassed at more is a complete mystery. Looks like the doctor was the prime person to tease, albeit for different reasons all together. Suddenly, however, Takuto turns very silent and Akira can’t even hear what the older man is saying.

_“…………”._

Shibusawa is the first one to fill in the silence that has begun to setting in the atmosphere. Something was clearly wrong but Akira wouldn’t quite guess in what that was. It was so happy a minute ago but now all that was replaced by sorrow. The younger man feels a little distortion happening but that couldn’t be possible right? There must had been a fluke somewhere because nothing like this has happened before. And it was so faint, Akira thinks he might had just dreamed the whole thing up. He was still in a post food coma after all. Perhaps the younger man was just tired or something. Yeah, that’s a good enough reason.

“Sorry to pry man, but are you still…….Nah, forget I said anything. It’s not really my place”.

_“No, it’s my fault for going silent and ruining the mood. You were going to ask about Rumi right? Don’t worry about it. She was my previous girlfriend after all”._

And with that the room got even darker and heavier as that fact reached into Akira’s ears. To think Takuto would have a previous relationship. Sure, given the doctor’s age, it’s not hard to imagine him being with others besides the young man. But it still hurt Akira’s heart knowing that he wasn’t Takuto’s first love. Maybe he should just leave and let the other two talk privately. 

As he stands out of his chair, Takuto ushers him back into the seat, telling him it was okay to stick around. Which Akira was glad because he wants to know more about the doctor and this so called ‘Rumi’ person. What other secrets was the older man hiding? Akira both liked and feared that even Takuto had some deep dark secrets that he didn’t share too often. The younger man should be glad that the doctor had found happiness in his school years. However, that didn’t mean that a nasty thought propelled through his mind thinking that if it was the raven haired man versus Rumi, Takuto would had chosen Akira over the mystery woman.

_“In the end though, I was spineless and called it off. Guess I’m nothing but a coward eh? Just like this Mont Blanc here on the table, hahahahaha…..”._

No one dared to speak after that since the mood didn’t seem to shift in the slightest. Something was going on here and Akira didn’t really think the doctor here was being completely honest and that something a little fishy was going on. But it still wasn’t his place to pry and Takuto would probably confide in Akira about it sooner or later. Even more concerning was that there was more excuses coming out of the older man’s mouth about this so called Rumi person.

_“But she’s totally happy at the moment. It’s not like she passed away or anything like that. She’s moved on with her life and I am glad. Really glad”._

What came next stung Akira a little but it was for the sake of keep up the facade that the two weren’t dating. Still the amount of tack Takuto used in his explanation could had been a little better than it was.

_“I’m just not ready to enter a heavy relationship like getting married so soon. It’s a big undertaking and I am not so sure I can take the leap sometimes……aaaand I’ve somehow made this whole thing so depressing. We should be celebrating, not being drenched in sorrow. I am so sorry. I really am you two”._

Shibusawa, who was quite silent as Takuto explained himself, spoke back up finally. It looked like he really regretted bringing the whole topic up in the first place and tried to make peace with the worried doctor still apologizing for everything.

“Nah, man. That was all on me. I’m the one who poked and prodded you on the topic. Next time, I’ll be a little more careful on what to bring up when we see each other again. I think we should wrap this up yeah? But I am glad I got to see you again after all this time. Speaking of which, Kurusu-kun. Do me a favor and look after this guy alright? I mean Takuto’s not much of a talker unless it’s about research and other academic subjects. But with being friends with you, it seems he’s opened up quite a lot, It’s quite rare actually”.

Takuto sighed as he looked at his friend with a sour attitude in his posture and facial expression. Akira thought it looked so cute and adorable at the same time. Who knew he could pout like that? The doctor’s technique at this was better than Akira’s own version of not getting his way or being upset. 

_“You act like I’m like a kid that was just told that Christmas got cancelled. I’m not that sullen, honestly! But I do have to make this right and express my feelings of appreciation on good terms. I am so lucky to have your help on this Kurusu-kun. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for making this dream of mine come true”._

And with that heartfelt speech, all three of them went their separates ways. Shibusawa left with his other party, leaving Takuto and Akira alone for a few minutes. Now it was the time to talk, even though time was running a little short.

**“Damn, even your friends are hot, Ta-chan~”.**

_“Hey. Not so loud Akira. People could be listening to us! And do you have to check out everyone that’s in a three feet radius?”_

**“What? Is someone jealous?~ And here I was thinking about asking Shibusawa and his wife when they got married to do a foursome with us but I guess…”**

_“Akira!! Have you no shame??”_

**“Nope. Not even when I was born. I’ll tell ya honey, I’m bad to the bone~”.**

_“Honestly! I can’t believe how utterly cheeky you are sometimes”._

**“You know you love me~”**

_“Yes, yes, Of course. I love you. Just try to keep it in your pants while in public alright? And I wanted to say thank you one more time and just be careful on your way home okay?”_

**“Aye aye, captain!”.**

And with a mock salute, a wink, and a secret kiss that was blown in Takuto’s direction, Akira left the flustered older man to his own devices and headed home for the day.

* * *

November 1st. Takuto had about seventeen more days left at Shujin academy. That’s when the older man had heard back from Shibusawa on the peer review progress about his research and got a phone call on the results. Actually, he had almost forgotten about his friend since a lot had happened in the past days after Takuto had reunited with Shibusawa at that buffet in Shibuya. Like the phantom thieves, which included Akira for sure, getting blamed for all of the mental shutdowns. 

Also the fact that the detective prince who once argued vehemently about how the vigilantes were more criminal than good, now was singing their praises, a new founded ally. Both things didn’t make any sense at all and it was certainly bothering him. Not to mentioned that Akira kept called Yoshizawa, ‘Kasumi’. Which shouldn’t had been possible because everyone around the redheaded student was still supposed to call her Sumire. His powers of persuasion and mental hypnotism were absolute right? So how was there cracks in his flawless plan? No, that wasn’t going to tie him down any longer. Not when his dreams of showing those in power that he had succeeded in the impossible and that they now would need to make things right was in his reach. And that bald headed bastard as well for shutting down everything Takuto worked so hard to built. All was going according to his plan of making the ideal to become real. 

The doctor is brought back to the present by Shibusawa’s voice on the other end of the phone. Oh right. The results of the peer review read over. Takuto pulled his phone away from him as his friend’s voice was as loud as ever.

“Hey man. I read your script and everything looks alright to me. I’m even impressed on how well thought out your thesis is here. I guess spending time with your new romantic partner has helped you for the better huh?”.

The older man suddenly remained frozen on the spot. Just what did Shibusawa say at the end there? Surely there was some type of mistake or Takuto was starting to lose his hearing at a younger age than most.

_“I’m sorry but what are you talking about?”_

“Don’t play dumb with me man. I saw the way you were looking at him when all three of us were at Shibuya eating at that fancy buffet. Plus, who brings a person just to celebrate a paper being almost finished? And that you can’t pretend for shit man. You were nervous as fuck when I asked about him and what you two’s story was. He was really quick to defend you and come to your aid when you were flaking. When you were dating Rumi, she used to do the same thing”.

Takuto frowned at the mention of Rumi but there was still other things that concerned him more. The number one problem being that his friend knew about his and Akira’s relationship. Not a lot but the knowledge was there and festering. But with the way Shibusawa sounded, it seemed he was casual about the whole thing and made it easier for Takuto to admit to his best friend that he actually WAS dating again.

_“Yes we are. But it’s something that shouldn’t be broadcast around too much. I’m still his counselor at his school. I thought we were being discreet but I suppose I missed a few calculations here and there”._

“Dude, calm down. It’s okay. You’re secret is safe with me. I’m glad you found someone to make you happy after all of….you know. And your term at the school is almost up so **TECHNICALLY** you wouldn’t be his teacher and sound board at his high school for very much longer”.

Well, this was going better than expected but Takuto still had started his relationship with Akira in the nurses office as a fill in teacher and guide counselor. That memory won’t go away from his mind even if at the time, the doctor was over the moon with the successful confession of love. No matter how much he tried to justify it, a little part of Takuto wishes the relationship would had been after him leaving the academy. But in his heart, the doctor wouldn’t have it any other way. He loved Akira with his very soul. And he was glad his friend wasn’t too judgmental over all of this.

_“Thanks Shibusawa. I owe you one for keeping this cool between us. I really love Akira and he loves me back. In his own way of course. He’s not too touchy-feely when talking about emotions or himself for that matter. More of a jokester to tell you the truth. And cheeky. Very very cheeky. No filter”._

“Wow man. Not even Rumi was like that. Sure, she was outspoken and a little hot headed but nothing like what you just described. Never would had thought the kid had it in him but looks can be deceiving right? Now that you mentioned it, he did have this intense aura behind his shades. Like a hidden rage or something like that. Kurusu-kun is almost like a mystery wouldn’t you say?”.

Like something that didn’t want to be solved, no matter how many tried to pry the box open that was Akira Kurusu. Yes, Takuto’s had that type of conversation within his own mind on several occasions but nothing has come out of it. It’s best to let sleeping lions lie sometimes. The doctor is sure that Akira in time will be more open and honest with him and those around the younger man. Takuto is snapped out of his thoughts by a few shocking questions from Shibusawa.

“But I gotta know man. How’s it, well you know? Is it like going into a woman’s….”.

_“Have you no shame?! And…..if you have to know, I don’t go in that place. Although, his face….is a different story all together….”._

If his friend could see his hotly blushing face, Takuto would be laughed and teased at for weeks for sure. But it was still a little embarrassing to talk about his or anyone else’s sex life, even if it was a casual talk between friends from college.

“Wait….so you are the one who?? Damn, I knew you weren’t that dominate in public because of your personality but to peg you as a sub, I really didn’t see that coming. Did it feel bad when he, you know?”

_“He, uh, helped me out before getting down to business, so to speak. So it didn’t hurt as much…..Gah! Why am I talking to you about this?!”._

“C’mon man. You need to get this off your chest somehow and who better it to be than your buddy from the college party days? It’s all good between us bros, yeah?”.

_“I suppose so. And here I was reprimanding Akira for suggesting a foursome with you and your wife after the wedding happened but even you bring up things like….”._

“Woah really? Great minds think alike. You got yourself a real winner there Takuto. Not everyone is ballsy enough to suggest even a threesome, yet alone a foursome. Although, I wonder if you would be willing to share him since you can be old fashioned and…..”.

_“Oh, would you look at the time? I must be going Shibusawa. Have a good night!”_

And with that, Takuto promptly shuts down his phone, clearly embarrassed and not thinking about anything else except for the bizarre conversations that he just had with his best friend. But it was true, the doctor didn’t really feel like doing something like that, at least not until later. Takuto wanted Akira and Akira alone. No one else was going to have him. The doctor wasn’t going to lose him like he had with Rumi. But he also had to come clean about a few things. 

If Akira wasn’t ready to share some secrets with Takuto then it was time to do the opposite. It was a big risk and gamble but he believed being honest with each other was important to any relationship, not just a romantic one. But how was he going to do it in such a short time? There had to be a Sunday were Takuto could invite Akira over to his apartment. To have that final conversation that may or may not break their bond. He looks at the calendar and sure enough there is a Sunday that is available. All Takuto had to do now was contact Akira. It was simple really. The admission however was not. Just how on earth was he going to tell the younger man that he had known all along that Akira was part of the infamous phantom thieves. The doctor thinks long and hard before pressing Akira’s chat icon.

* * *

Few more days until the deadline for Sae’s palace and their well hatched plan to fool the enemy. Akira should be more prepared in what’s to come but somehow instead found himself standing in front of his boyfriend’s apartment complex. How he managed to fool Sojiro into believing that Akira himself was hanging out with his friends and might stay the night over because of some mock exam that didn’t really exist, the younger man didn’t know. Sure, the secret of him and his friends being the infamous phantom thieves of hearts was now common knowledge to his caretaker but that didn’t mean Sojiro wasn’t suspicious about what was going on during these upcoming days before everything went down.

Guess Akira would had to cross that bridge later. Right now he was more focused on either ringing the doorbell or just going home. A random text sent to him a week or so ago from Takuto seemed out of the blue even from his clumsy yet kind hearted boyfriend. Oh well, best not to overthink it too much. The doctor still didn’t know about the Metaverse or Akira being part of the phantoms that were constantly on the news in a really negative light. A huge bounty on a few kids who were just trying to change the bad hearts of all those who had lost their way. They weren’t murderers and obviously set up to take the fall for someone else entirely. And there was the matter of the black mask figure that the palace rulers kept talking about….

Sighing in frustration from all of this bad luck and uncertainty, Akira steeled himself and finally made a choice that was presented in front of him. The younger man rung the doorbell and hoped that Takuto was home, as the raven haired man needed a well deserved distraction. Distressing was probably the next best choice at the moment and what better way to do that then spending the whole day with your lover and spending the night? Akira couldn’t wait until he could see into Takuto’s private life that he chose to share so recently in their relationship. He’s finally graced with seeing Takuto’s face and is promptly ushered inside. The door locks behind him as he enters the apartment with curious eyes and maybe a slight hormonal body.

* * *

Well Akira had made it, despite the doctor’s directions. Seriously, how could had Takuto given his boyfriend the wrong street and apartment number? Good thing that the other place in the row of housing was empty or that had might not been a pretty sight for either him or Akira. Takuto tries to apologize to the younger man but the other just shrugs and looks around, clearly taking the view around his apartment. So far so good but what was the moment when the doctor could confess about his own major secret? Surely not now as both of them were still standing and moving from one place to another, just getting a feel in what living conditions Takuto had surrounded himself with. 

The areas looked normal. No scratch that. Besides his office where he did most of his writing and research, the rest looked so out of place. Like from a cookie-cutter box. It wasn’t like Takuto was a minimalist, far from that but from the looks of the place, it almost felt fake. As in he didn’t really need a home but a place to just put his thoughts at, eat, and sleep. Maybe when Akira could possibly move in with him temporarily, they could go shopping to make the place more…them. Takuto smiled gently at that thought but still was a little worried that Akira would have some odd choices since he thought having a workbench full of tools to make smoke bombs and lock-picks was ordinary. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he notices Akira staring at a certain area in the living room. Oh! That’s the spot where…..Did the younger man see something that Takuto missed because the doctor is sure he cleaned up his ‘mess’ that he did the night before. Sure, he wasn’t as horny as ‘Asmodeus’ over there staring intensely at that little place where Takuto had masturbated at but he still had strong urges when it came to Akira. The older man sighs in relief as his raven haired boyfriend decided to become less interested in that spot and moved away from that place entirely. 

But nothing could prepare Takuto what would be coming next, not even in a million years. All the warning he had was a huge shit eating grin filled with lust and want from Akira before he’s pushed into the kitchen area. Kisses and grinding of hips could be felt as the doctor was turned around somehow and had his arms leaning down against the table with his hands supporting himself. Takuto feels Akira’s warm breath against his ear and the younger man’s body pressed tightly to the doctor’s back, with arms wrapping around his shoulders possessively.

**“Who said you could cum without my permission?”.**

Heat pooled from Takuto’s face, down to his spine and ended up at his groin as his boyfriend asked him that type of question. Not to mention that this position was turning him on so badly at the moment. Sure it had been a month or two since their encounter in Akira’s bedroom but the doctor didn’t think that more sexual trysts were going to happen between the two. Guess the older man didn’t see this coming. The raven haired man continued to grope and tease Takuto with his hands and body. Even Akira licking the shell of his ear sinfully and slightly nipping the skin was seriously working wonders on him and his almost erect cock. He wanted to reach down to his pants and relieve himself but a hand quickly grabbed his own.

**“Let’s play a game shall we?”**

A game? What kind of game did Akira have in mind for the older man? Surely nothing good since Takuto could still feel the shit eating grin and the hot breath near his ear and neck. But he seriously needed to release the pressure in his pants so badly that the doctor agrees and lets himself ask a question as well. Hopefully, his voice didn’t betray him that he was close to becoming undone.

_“What sort of game do you have in mind? This isn’t really the place to do so since I, uh, this is a place where people eat food Akira”._

Akira, in turn, laughs in amusement, clearly finding something funny in Takuto’s response. The doctor can actually feel the shaking since the younger man still had his body pressed against the other, never giving an inch of space as Akira still teased him.

**“Food play can wait until later. Right now it’s just you and me. And the fact still stands that you came without me being even in the same room. The rules of the game are quite simple. If you can withstand me for an hour with all of my dirty talk, touching, kisses, and thrusting my hips against yours and don’t cum, you’ll win”.**

Takuto gulped. There was no possible way he could even do that. This game seemed rigged from the start by the looks of it. But a part of him wanted to rebel and say that he could endure it for an hour or two. That he wasn’t going to just turn over any second and quit. The doctor could be quite stubborn when push came to shove. And he was backed into a corner and that made it a challenge. Even if he did want to be dominated like this in his wildest dreams, Takuto still wanted to be counted in this fight even if it was a losing battle. So he took the bait.

_“Alright Akira. What’s the penalty if I lose?”._

And if his boyfriend’s smile that was close to Takuto’s face could get any bigger, this was the time to do so. The doctor could practically feel the muscles in Akira’s cheeks stretch to even farther than they were previously. Almost could feel the giddy excitement at the younger man’s glee that Takuto took the obvious trap.

**“It’s simple really. If you lose, I fuck you DRY”.**

And with that bold statement about the stakes that were in place, Akira started his method of madness on the older man’s body. Just had to remove a few accessories that could be in the way like two pair of glasses. Now his boyfriend could start the game. First were the kisses. With Takuto turned around he couldn’t kiss the mouth area but that didn’t deter the younger man on bit. Instead Takuto could feel sensual love bites, licking and hickeys on his neck, ears and shoulders. Each one of them painfully slow and the older man is sure that Akira was leaving marks on purpose. That only flamed the fire in the pit of his abdomen even more. But it wasn’t enough to send him over the edge even though in normal circumstances it would had been.

**“Don’t you just want to cum to that? I mean it’s so easy for you, since you have been a slut for me even when I’m not around. I could just take off your clothes right here and fuck you until you can’t walk for several weeks. How does that sound? Good huh? Let go and just cum. That’s it, you can do it. My little slut”.**

No reaction. When that didn’t work for twenty minutes, the younger man switched tactics. This time, things got a little handsy. Akira stripped Takuto of his work shirt with ease and settled on touching the doctor’s nipples, sometimes lightly scratching them with his nails. Takuto in response arched into the younger man’s touch and felt a deep coil still festering in his lower region but the doctor still refused to empty himself still. Just had to hold out just a little longer. Thirty five minutes and he was home free. Still the rutting of Akira’s hips against his own and the feeling of a clothed erection on his ass felt amazing. This was seriously a tough battle. 

Not even when Akira took off Takuto’s belt and pants, letting them drop unceremoniously to the floor did the doctor falter. Or when the younger man reached for the waste-band of Takuto’s briefs, freeing his erection and went to grip the older man’s cock, giving one of the best hand jobs ever. Nothing was going to break him at this point. The doctor could do this. Almost there. But fate and Akira had other plans.

**“Guess I have no choice but to reveal the ace in my sleeve”.**

His tongue is back over Takuto’s ear near the shell and his breath is really ragged from all of the activity between the two. The deep voice that usually graces the older man’s hearing is even more more darker and baritone than before. Almost preparing for the finishing move. And it was so sexy sinful hot. However, Takuto wasn’t going to falter, wasn’t going to falter, wasn’t…

**“Cum for _DADDY_. I know you want to~”.**

That single sentence. That damn single sentence. It’s all that dammed line’s fault as Takuto can’t hold back any longer and breaks the dam on his release, cumming and cumming **_HARD_**. He cries out and arches his back into Akira’s heavily, ropes of white hot cum streaming out of his cock and below the kitchen table to the ground beneath it. Panting, moaning, and cursing, the doctor tries to calm down but the high from emptying himself is all too much. And there’s a little part of him that somehow doesn’t care that he missed the deadline. Takuto is quickly to blame hormones betraying him like this. Or the fact that Akira had a daddy kink or was it him?

Whatever the case was, another smirk was felt on Takuto’s skin. The younger man had won the game and that meant there wasn’t going to be any help this time or holding hands as they came together. No, this was purely going to be a heavy fuck, not some making love fantasy like they had on their first night together. Takuto was really going to be pounded until he couldn’t walk anymore wasn’t he? Just like Akira had said awhile ago, making his hypothetical suggestion a reality. The doctor shuddered at the thought, clearly aroused and excited. It felt like a side of Akira that Takuto never really got to see.

He feels Akira roughly sheath himself into the older man’s ass in a rushed motion and starts to snap and buck his hips wildly. Somehow the younger man had taken off all of the clothes restricting him and made sure that he was naked as the day he was born in order to go any further. Fast paced and not at all gentle, Takuto could feel every inch of Akira’s cock weld up inside him and managed to hit all of the doctor’s pleasurable spots in a instant. Not once slowly down, the large sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard as both men panted, moaned, and cried out, lost in the moment of just basically fucking their brains out. There was a tiny amount of pain on Takuto’s end but that made it even more better as the discomfort didn’t last too long, just a quick flash. Like it almost never existed. Getting a little hurt like this was way better than the one that resided in his heart and soul. The doctor can’t think about anything else besides the younger man currently balls deep, fucking him senseless.

There’s a familiar sensation forming and his cock is back at standing in full attention against his stomach but Takuto is somewhat cautious about trying to cum again without a certain nod or approval here. Maybe when they are able to talk somehow and have a decent conversation, more ground rules in their relationship could be sorted out. But all his fears and doubts are brushed away as Akira once more whispers in his ear.

**“Fuck! You’re so tight and taking me so well. You deserve a little reward so I’ll let you cum. As a matter of fact, I’ll cum inside you as well when you do. Nice to get a little reward huh my little slut?”.**

And with that, Takuto once again cums onto the kitchen floor, his white hot liquid getting all over the place. Keeping his word, the doctor also feels Akira emptying himself into Takuto’s well fucked ass and arching his front fully to the older man’s protruding backside. After milking all that the younger man had to offer, the doctor felt Akira’s cock soften in his chambers, making the raven haired man pull out of Takuto’s ass. But not before feeling a light smack on one side of his cheeks as he could feel the younger man’s hand across his skin. The sensation almost made the older man’s cock twitch back up to life.

Once out, Takuto could feel the cum from Akira dripping out of his ass and falling onto the titled floor in a sticky heap. This place needed some deep cleaning, not the half-assed job the doctor had did when he masturbated in the living room near the couch. He’s brought out of his thoughts as Akira grabs his shoulders and body, flipping him and placing Takuto’s back onto the kitchen table. The younger man then kisses the doctor on the mouth finally and then separates for a few moments, a trail of spit and saliva connecting the two. Akira then comes back and presses his deflated cock towards Takuto’s own, rubbing them together to cause friction and heat. That made both of the men’s bodies come back to life.

**“Care for a few more rounds?”**

_“Yes, I’m game”._

* * *

Well, that was unexpected at least. Akira didn’t think they would had ended up in bed so soon as it was the middle of the day still. But with the actions they did before settling down warranted them both a good breathing point. Legs were tangled together and nothing covered the lovers but the crisp white sheets that enveloped the two. The younger man managed to curl his body so his head and one of his arms rested on Takuto’s chest with the older man gently carding his fingers through the raven haired man’s thick locks. Both were sighing contently and felt completely satisfied in just cuddling like they were.

Akira just didn’t know what had came over him and why the younger man wanted to lightly punish his boyfriend at first. Was it just because he wanted to unwind from all of the pressure that was on him or was it because the younger man found out through his third eye ability that Takuto had been masturbating frequently and not just having sex with Akira instead? Just emptying himself without Akira being present had made the raven haired man boil over with rage and jealously. How dare the couch and the floor get to have Takuto’s precious cum! That was his SNACK. 

He sighed as the memory came back to him. Nothing like losing your cool and having the one that means the most to you see it. Thankfully Takuto was fine with everything and actually was turned on by most of everything Akira did. Even with the daddy kink. The younger man wasn’t sure that the doctor would like that type of sexual turn on but it had worked wonders in the end. Akira had won that first game after all. And here he joked about being a ‘dad’ to Kawakami in May when him and his friends did the Maid Operation Watch. Seems like the raven haired man wanted to be another definition of the word. He’s taken out of his fond thoughts as Takuto’s voice speaks out to him from above.

_“Well, I surely enjoyed everything today so far. You satisfied Akira? Ha, of course you are. If you weren’t, you’d be back in my rear, having me to your heart’s content. If you don’t mind, I’d like to engage in some pillow talk. It helps me relax and I’m sure you would like to at least know why I called you here”._

Now that Akira had thought about it, there was a legit reason why Takuto had called him over here today and them having all kinds of sex in each room besides the older man’s office gave them a slight detour in that purpose.

**“Yeah, sure. Go ahead. Shoot. Just get it off your chest but keep me still here alright?”**

Takuto laughs at that and gives Akira’s hair a quick rub in response. Hey even if the younger man had quieted down from his high for the most part didn’t mean he couldn’t tease his boyfriend. The doctor above him clears his throat and starts to say something that seemed to make him pause.

_“So do you remember a few months ago, a conversation came up about my old lover, Rumi? Of course you do since you were sitting with Shibusawa and myself. I’d like to say about what really happened. I know it’s personal but I want to let you know the truth. As…as you know, the both of us were engaged to be married. She was headstrong and a bit feisty when she wanted to be but I loved her. And she loved me despite my faults. It was going really good and we were very happy. I really really didn’t deserve Rumi but I do think if things turned out differently we would had been living the good life out there somewhere. But reality can be so cruel, Akira”._

The younger man just nodded and took all of the information in slowly. It seemed Takuto was serious about Rumi, more than Akira had first thought. This Rumi person really had a hold on the doctor’s heart by the sounds of it. Looking like the older man had more to say, the raven haired lover continued to listen.

_“The place where Rumi had lived with her parents had been broken into by some low criminal. I had been visiting with Rumi when the incident took place. It’s was just some bad horrible luck all around. Somehow in the person’s escape, they attacked Rumi on the way out of the house. Like they felt trapped and kicked in their flight or fight response. But they choose to do both in the end. Worse part is that I was standing right there but just froze through the whole thing. Such a coward I was, couldn’t even protect the one that I loved so much. Rumi was okay physically but the events triggered her beyond repair. Her once vibrant personality was gone and she had a mental shutdown. Almost like those on the television but before those had ever surfaced. Day in and day out I had hoped Rumi would had snapped out of it and became happy again. But that didn’t work. She has never fully recovered from it at all”._

Shit. So that’s what happened. Akira didn’t know it was that serious. Sure, Rumi being alive was a good thing but it sounded like Takuto saw his whole world start to crash before his own eyes. The younger man now feels sorry for all of the rude comments he had been making about Rumi in his mind. No one should had gone through that. It was terrible and their wasn’t going to be any happy ending anytime soon. Akira kept listening to Takuto, a little more curious in where the conversation was going.

_“I, I did lose myself in that pain and sorrow for awhile. I mean who wouldn’t be brought down like that? Only a cold hearted person wouldn’t feel any empathy or sympathy for the situation. It’s just so frustrating Akira. None of them did anything wrong so why?! When I saw her lying helpless and in shock in the hospital bed, I made a vow to myself. I swore that I would change this useless reality to one that could be more easier, with no more pain or suffering. Fight back and help as much people that I could so they could be happy”._

The same distortion that Akira had felt at the buffet suddenly started to enter the room. But why here and why was it only around when Takuto got angry and bitter at pain, sorrow, and reality? As the younger man feels the doctor’s grip on his hair tighten just a bit, the strange feeling in the room suddenly dissipates and a calm is replaced by it. Could this had been another fluke? And why did suddenly touching Akira’s hair the way that it had been done make everything seem better? Maybe the younger man was still a little tired from everything happening this month. Yeah, that had to be it. Akira feels like Takuto wants to keep the conversation going.

_“But now she’s in a better place. Just like what I said at the buffet. She’s completely happy. But on another note, that pain I felt back then, that’s the catalyst for this so called passion project of mine. And thanks to you, I finally reached that goal. I can’t be happier enough Akira. Besides being in a relationship with you that is. That too is what brings me great joy even if you are quite hormonal and cheeky now and then. That being said though, I don’t care how long it takes me to realize my own dream. It will come true, I’m sure of it. For everyone’s sake. Rumi’s, those poor students in the school, and of course, you too Akira. Actually, I’m most at a loss of words on how much you mean to me and being in my life. I thought I lost the ability to love when everything fell apart on me but just like you said awhile ago when you revealed the fact that you were a poet, the pain is an opportunity to meet other people. A sea of new loves, as you put it. Once my research is finally ready, I want to use it to ensure your own happiness Akira. If you let me of course. Forcing something on a person is always a bad thing”._

Well, that was sure an odd thing to say. But maybe it was just his passion and emotions talking and didn’t really mean half of those thoughts. Maybe there was a hidden joking tone in there somewhere but the way Takuto said it didn’t suggest that in the slightest. Not to mention that the air was still thick with tension and a sense of dread. The same feeling Akira felt when Morgana, Kasumi and himself found themselves at a random palace located in Odaiba after the murder of Haru’s father. But that was impossible. Takuto didn’t know about the other world that was shadowed to the real one. So this didn’t make sense at all. Maybe Akira was overthinking again.

_“Anyway, the paper is finished so to speak. I would like to talk about something else now. I can see that your sad that we can’t talk about the research anymore or maybe because my term at the school is coming to an end. But that’s not what I want to say. And I hope that after I speak it, that you can forgive me for saying what I’m about to tell you. Ahem. Allow me to say thanks to not just a student of Shujin academy….but a member of the phantom thieves as well”._

The air ran cold and ice poured into Akira’s veins as the words from the older man reached his ears and now pounding heart. What the actual fuck did Takuto just say? No, no, no, no! Just what did that mean exactly and how did this guy who didn’t even remotely know about cognitive science beyond talking to Futaba about it know that he was part of the infamous team of thieves?

_“Ah so you’re not denying that fact eh Akira? I want to let you know the title of my paper. You haven’t even gotten a chance to read it even right? It’s a little bit on the long side but let’s just say it’s about Cognitive Science and changing reality with an outside force. That’s exactly like what the phantom thieves are capable of doing, wouldn’t you say Akira? Going into another reality separate from this one that mirrors their target. And alternating that so called person’s cognition, permanently. That’s what I hypothesized about it though. The infamous change of heart that occurs. You know I’m right, don’t you Akira?”._

The younger man is seriously thinking about bolting because Akira was not prepared at all for this out of the left field comment and accusation. All he could do was stay silent. Like a rabbit caught in a wolf’s trap. His heart was beating so wildly now, the raven haired man could basically feel the organ try to jump itself out of his chest. But Akira still didn’t know how Takuto could know about him being a part of the group that pulled off those impossible feats. There was no way this guy should had known, unless…..

_“Actually, it was all the way back in April. I so happened to speak to the principal at that time regarding the counseling services I was supposed to do at the school because of the Kamoshida incident. It was at that time that I witnessed you coming back from that version of reality that I mentioned earlier. It was like magic since you all just reappeared out of thin air. However, Takamaki seemed really exhausted at the time that all went down. And after the gym teacher had the change of heart after that scene I witnessed, there was information that you three were closely involved with the incident in some way or another. That’s when I knew for a fifty percent chance that you were part of the phantom thieves”._

Akira knew that his boyfriend was smart but for him to see the younger man and his friends come back from the Metaverse was some strange but convenient luck on the doctor’s part. It’s like fate was on his side to discover Akira and his friends like that or maybe he was careless, thinking no one would look for them in a back alley. Whatever the case was, Takuto knew and he knew for so long. To say that it wasn’t a blow to Akira’s trust was an understatement. Why? Why did he…..

_“You’re wondering why I kept quiet, even while dating and having sex with you right? I’ve been studying cognitive science for quite some time. Years even. But I’d never had any interaction with a person who could change someone’s mental reality. It had always been out of my reach and I could never grasp it firmly in my hands. As you know, it’s not really academically supported at all. I don’t know why even with my correct theories. I just needed solid proof and then what do I find? Yes, the phantom thieves of hearts just fresh from a mission into the other world. I felt like I could just die from excitement! And that if I had your help, I could achieve the impossible. I still never thought I would also find someone to love. That was also something that I never expected to be in again since Rumi. Still, you all being the key to the research is the real reason I approached you all in the beginning. I know it’s wrong of me to had kept it a secret for so long but I didn’t want your impression of me to change. I wanted to be someone you trusted and felt safe with, not for you to suspect me or take it the wrong way”._

Like what he was doing right now? Seriously, it hurt more this way than if Takuto had said this from the get go. What made it right to say it now, especially that they were in a relationship? Akira didn’t quite understand any of this but he couldn’t just leave Takuto and for him to out himself in a huge way seemed almost genuine. As if he was truly sorry for keeping the giant secret tucked away in his bleeding heart for so long. And Akira’s been hurt by the people he loves before with the best intentions so why not give Takuto a second chance as well? Besides, the younger man was keeping the secret that he was part of the phantom thieves from Takuto as well. Both had something that could potentially hurt the relationship between the two. 

Perhaps this was for the best though, getting it all out in the open. Akira had just wondered what else was lurking beneath the mask. But he couldn’t blame Takuto because the younger man had kept so many things close to his heart. So in the end he’s still wanting to be by this man’s side for the rest of his remaining school year. Speaking of that, there was just only a few days before everything turned either for the best or worse. Maybe just maybe after Takuto’s confession, he could say a few of his own.

_“I think that’s all everything I’ve kept from you. Does that change your view on me? I wouldn’t be surprised if it did. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me since I’d never sell out the one that I love and owe a great deal to my success. If you don’t believe me, you’re free to leave or change my heart if that would make you feel better about this. I still plan to change this reality but not in the way the phantom thieves do their own methods. I guess we all have in our minds on what is right and what is wrong. Especially you Akira. You have a strong moral compass, never losing that envisioned view of your own path towards justice. I’m truly happy to have met you and that you walked into my life. I love you and even if our paths are splitting apart at the moment, I’m sure we’ll be together forever”._

Akira could only look up at Takuto, tears in his eyes from the last bit of words. The younger man truly loved his boyfriend, even if there was a little mystery between the two. He’s just in awe to be with someone who truly gets him and is super supportive in anything Akira does. Arms from him wrap around Takuto and hold him closer then what the two were before. Everything else seemed to drift away as both just were in each other’s company. All in that moment, there was nothing but true happiness and content.

* * *

That went surprisingly well, all things considering. Although Takuto felt like Akira had wanted to bolt from the bed as soon as the older man brought up the fact that the raven haired lover was part of the phantom thieves and he couldn’t blame Akira for it. If someone told him about one of his biggest darkest secrets, Takuto would had wanted to make to the nearest exit and run for the rest of his life. And the fact that the doctor had also gripped Akira’s hair tighter when talking about this whole thing probably scared the younger man a little too. 

But as to be expected, his lover still choose him over the almost scarring words of the truth. That their relationship was stronger than any secret placed between them. Still in the same bed, legs tangled with his hand through Akira’s locks, more gently than previously. Like nothing as wrong and that they were in true bliss and happiness. But suddenly the younger man’s body positions itself a little above Takuto’s head as Akira peers down towards the older man, leering a smirking grin.

**“Then let me tell you a secret of my own. You ain’t just fucking a member of the phantom thieves, you’re fucking THE LEADER~”.**

And then Akira presses down and kisses Takuto lewdly, hot mouth against his own. The older man couldn’t possibly wrap around what he just processed with the information that he was presented with. Akira was the Leader of the phantom thieves? Not just a lackey but the one who directed the group and lead them straight into their heists? The one everyone looked up to for leadership and direction? That’s an insane amount of pressure for someone so young that Takuto thinks that Akira might be pulling a bullshit move here but the look in the younger man’s eyes tell a different story. That he was completely serious. And just like that, they both got back into the same position that they were in earlier but this time with both of Akira’s hands and also his head on Takuto’s large chest, swirling little circles and patterns on the skin there.

_“Then it’s truly an honor Akira”._

**“Hell yeah it is. But that’s not the only thing I’ve kept from you and since you spilled your secrets, I feel like it’s only fair to indulge you with a few of my own. First, I awakened my power in what is called ‘the LUST Palace’. It was a place distorted by lust. Actually all of them had a theme in what they were guilty of. The first one where you saw me and my friends come back from was that very same one that I mentioned earlier. I’m really sure that everyone who awakened in that palace also found something out about themselves. Like how Ann felt like she wanted to dominate men and that Ryuji actually wanted to let women dominate him and tell him that he was a good boy. Me on the other hand, found themselves as the raging bisexual disaster that had a slight sadistic side when pushed to a point. I think I’m the most horny on the team to be honest. I even asked Ann to strip for the painting so we could get more information about Madarame from Yusuke. And then after that, offered to strip myself in a church just so Yusuke could get his inspiration”.**

_“Fascinating but a little disturbing as well. I know that you’re mostly hormonal when it comes to me but to suggest things like stripping to your friends doesn’t seem a ‘you’ type of thing”._

**“Yeah but it’s true. I even have dreams where I’m fucking either that Akechi bastard or sweet little Kasumi. I’m telling you that it’s that palace’s fault for changing my hormones and cognition”.**

_“Akira sweetheart. You might not want to hear this but maybe that was deep down inside of you all along but it didn’t manifest until that fateful day. A lot of emotions and feelings can be released in a short amount of time. Plus you’re at the age where it’s normal to feel urges. You’re just being honest with yourself now”._

**“Nah. I think I’m just going to blame it on Ms. Kawakami dressing up as a maid and doing chores for me when I am too stressed to do anything else. I mean, Becky. Becky is the one I meant to mention”.**

_“I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear that Akira. There is no way Ms. Kawakami even remotely would do such a thing. Dressing up as some french 1800s housekeeper. She’s a teacher for crying out loud!”_

**“Yeah but I’m her ‘Master’“.**

This conversation just had taken the path of bizarre as Takuto found out more about Akira then he really wanted to if he was being completely honest. But at least the younger man was being more open and honest when being in the doctor’s bed and on his chest like this. The older man wonders what else that his lover was willing to share.

**“Anyways since I made you go silent with that comment. I’ll share some other things that aren’t as horny in nature. So where to start? Something simple I guess right? Well, I was born in 2000 after the whole Y2K scare and my birthday is February 26th. Ya with me so far? Um, let’s see. I’m an only child and I don’t have any cousins or remote family like that around my age. My mother is a journalist / reporter in Sumaru and works for a company called COOLEST. I’ve been told that I look and act like her for the most part. She’s pretty much still stuck trying to be a ‘Big Sis’ instead of being an actual parent but I don’t mind that too much…..”.**

_“What about your father Akira? Surely he lives with your mother right?”_

**“Actually, about that…..he doesn’t live with her. They share custody with me. My father’s a detective in the Konan area of Sumaru. I usually live with him on the weekends and weekdays with my mom in her apartment complex. It’s strange though. They live separately but they don’t want to get a divorce. Many think it’s the loss of ‘reputation’ on the reason why they don’t go live their own lives away from each other. Or maybe it’s because of me still being a minor. I have no clue really. They don’t hate each other or get into fights. And there’s no rumors about them cheating or being unfaithful. So why? I just don’t understand. I didn’t growing up and I don’t think I ever will”.**

This sure was different in what Takuto found out about Akira earlier. He didn’t know that the younger man’s life had been complicated from the start. His lover was right. There could had been a million reasons why his parents had that strange living arrangements. But it looked like no one was going to know the answer, not even the one currently drawing more circles on Takuto’s chest. If only there was a way that Akira could be happy and in a normal nuclear family. Yet another thing Takuto needed to do in his grand scheme. He’s taken out of his thoughts as Akira continues to speak from his heart, unguarded.

**“And I don’t think I’ve been truthful with you or anyone here in Tokyo. So here’s my secret. My last name isn’t Kurusu, it’s Amano…er Amano-Suou due to my weird ass family situation. But I prefer to go by my mom’s maiden name. Yeah you’re probably thinking why the hell I wanted to change my last name. Fresh start in a new life plus I thought having a new name would hide the fact that I was involved in that incident back home. How wrong I was on that. Hahahaha. I know it’s not funny but let me have this okay? Anyways, my dad’s younger brother and his life partner that live together but aren’t married because of the law are some of the people that I’m the most close to. Their last names are Suou and Kurosu. Mash them a little and what do you get? Exactly. Kurusu, as in the one I go by here in the huge city of Tokyo. I even haven’t told Sojiro this so this is extra special information about yours truly. Don’t go telling anyone alright?”.**

That was a huge secret indeed! Takuto couldn’t help but stare at Akira with his mouth hanging open from shock at the realization that the younger man had been going by a false name all this time. It totally blew the doctor out of the water. Deceiving his friends, teachers, Takuto, his caretaker…..The older man feels like he hasn’t even scratched the surface of the mystery that was his boyfriend. Who or what exactly was this man?? But still, he wanted to learn more. With each fact, Takuto became more enthralled and curious. Trying to figure out the mask of Akira was almost better than his research on cognitive science. Happy that the younger man was continuing to keep opening up, Takuto kept listening until they both went to sleep for the next day. This was one of the most happiest days, just talking. The two of them not caring about anything in the world. Everything was just RIGHT.

**“So I was named Akira after that one movie made in the 80s with the motorbikes. My uncle Tatsuya loves motocycles and blurted that name out when my parents were trying to name me and the name stuck. I think my father wanted to call me Ren but my mother went with my uncle’s suggestion, thinking it would be funny and ironic. But could you imagine me being called Ren? Sounds like that guy from Skip Beat. No way I could be that boring and tall…..”.**

* * *

But things like feeling safe and gleeful moments were met with terror and panic, leading towards pain and sorrow. It was the day after the fateful event on 11/19. Takuto usually didn’t have anyone knocking on his door, let alone let anyone know that he lived here in these apartments. The only one who knew was Akira and it shouldn’t had been him since the school day hadn’t let the students out for the day. Perplexed at who was at his door cause him to actually see what would be greeting him this fine day.

However, what lied beyond the door wasn’t going to be pleasant by any means. Takuto is greeted by a woman wearing a prosecutors suit and carrying someone on her back. The older man’s breath caught in his throat. There behind the mysterious woman with long mint green hair was his lover. Bruised, beaten, drugged, slipping between conscious and blackening out. But how and why? What was the meaning of this? Memories of Rumi being attacked and mentally scarred flooded Takuto’s senses, the pain resurfacing in great strides through his chest, heart, and soul. No, no, no, no! This couldn’t be happening a second time! It couldn’t, it can’t…….The older man chokes back a sob when the woman searches through his eyes to see if the doctor was trustworthy or had the right apartment.

“Dr. Takuto Maruki I presume? I’m Sae Nijima, prosecutor here in Tokyo. Sorry to bother you but I asked him when he was coherent if there was any place that he could hide for awhile. He told me this address and I hope I am not intruding”.

_“Nnot at all! What happened to him? What happened to Akira?! No, what happened to the one thing that gives me happiness in this ROTTEN REALITY?!”_

In the construction area of Odaiba, a hidden palace goes to almost full alert. The sorrow and pain in that place overwhelming and crushing. But soon, oh so soon, there was going to be peace, happiness, and SALVATION. It would be arriving soon. All it had to do was wait until the final curtain fell. And then everyone could have the dream they all deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like him confessing in bed to Akira that he knew about the raven haired vigilante would have more weight to it than just saying it to Akira in the school. And I don't think it was stated anywhere but I picture that Takuto didn't know that Akira was the leader. Sure, he knew that the younger man was part of them but never really fully grasped that part. Next chapter will focus on the 3rd semester and of course Akira and Takuto's relationship.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments. I'd love to hear your thoughts and feelings about this story or just Akira/Takuto in general.


End file.
